Vampire Moonlight
by AkitoKazuki II
Summary: Mikan loves Natsume as much as the fish love the river, but eventhough Natsume loves her, he had a different point of view, because he was just a mere human while she's a royal vampire. NxM RxH RnR!
1. Meeting and Battles

**Vampire Moonlight**

**Chapter 1**

A boy with raven hair crimson eyes and a boy with blonde hair and sapphire eyes were talking to a woman with her mid 30's, they were inside their mansion.

"Natsume and Ruka, you're enrolled to the Shoryu Academy." Mrs. Hyuuga took out a flier and let Natsume see it.

The school was very huge and grand and their facilities are wonderful, the only thing was bugging Natsume was, it was on top of a cliff in the middle of no where, and he had bad feeling about it but decided to shrug it off.

"Whatever."

"This is a boarding school, so the hostel will be near the school."

"Okay, we got it Aunty Haruka." Ruka said.

"Well then, I have already ordered the maids to pack your clothes and all the essentials stuff you need in school, other you need to packed is your personal stuff, and you'll leave tomorrow."

"Okay, and thanks Aunty Haruka." Ruka said.

"Okay, I got something to do. Bye!" Haruka gave a quick kiss on Natsume's forehead and Ruka's forehead and left.

"That lady, I'm already 15 and she still treats me like I'm 5."

"Well, we are leaving tomorrow you know."

"Just hope there's no fan girls there." Natsume said coldly.

"Hope so."

**The next day**

A certain brunette girl was cycling to the Shoryu Academy with her best friend; she was very excited about the first day of school, wondering will she make new friends in fast or not.

"Neh, Hotaru, let's race to the school gate." The auburn hair girl suggested excitedly.

"You're on Mikan. Loser will need to treat the other lunch." Hotaru said; Hotaru a girl with shoulder length raven hair, with lavender eyes, moreover an A-class vampire.

"Okay." Mikan said; Mikan a girl with honey brown waist length hair, mesmerizing brown eyes, an S-class vampire. (I know she doesn't look like it.)

Mikan and Hotaru raced towards the school gate real fast, without noticing, Mikan saw a guy in front of her.

_Shoot! I'm going to bang in to him._

"Move away, boy!"

The boy had raven hair and crimson eye; He had no time to react because it was happening too fast.

_Shit there's no time!_

Mikan faster turned her bike direction and fell with a loud crash.

"Mikan! Daijoubu?" Hotaru came down from her bike and saw her friend lying unconsciously on the floor. So she opens her bag and took out a red pill and feed it to Mikan.

"Mmm, Argh! That pill again, I hate THEM!" Mikan jerked up and was having a going to puke expression. Then she turned around and saw the buy with crimson eyes.

"Erm, gomenasai, I was racing with my friend, and nearly banged you, are you hurt?" Mikan was getting closer and closer to him each time she talked to him.

_His blood smells nice. I want it now…_

"Mikan snapped out of it, you're scaring this boy."

"Ah! Gomenasai."

"NATSUME!" Came a boy blonde haired with sapphire orbs.

"Ruka." Natsume said.

"I hard a loud crash and immediately rushes to here." Ruka said while panting.

"Ah, that was me, I was cycling to fast and nearly run over him, but I manage to pull it off." Mikan said with a smile.

"Oh, if no one's hurt then its o-"Ruka words were cut when he saw a raven haired girl with lavender eyes; he was in love with this girl.

"Mushi-mushi?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry; well it's okay that no one is hurt." Ruka smiled.

"By the way, I'm Sakura Mikan, and this is Hotaru Imai, my best friends."

_**In Natsume and Ruka's mind**_

_Mikan huh?_

_Hotaru huh?_

"I'm Ruka Nogi, and this is my best friend Hyuuga Natsume." Ruka said politely.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan murmured and suddenly went real close to him.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked in monotone.

"Nothing." Mikan turned around to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, he smells nice, can I please?" Mikan asked.

"No, Mikan do you want some more pills?" Hotaru said.

"NO! That disgusting thing. Never mentioned it in front of me _**Imai**_." Mikan said, no more like to command.

"Yes, as you wish Mikan." Hotaru said formally.

Natsume and Ruka were very surprised at the formalities used by Mikan and Hotaru.

"Hotaru, let's go, it's time for the open ceremony." Mikan said happily.

Ruka went near to Hotaru to ask about what had happen between them.

"Imai-san, we are kind of curious why the change of tone between you and Mikan."

"Shut up, you have no rights to know." With that Hotaru left Ruka dumb founded.

"Let's go Ruka." Natsume called out.

**After the opening ceremony, currently in the classroom**

Natsume heard the guys were whispering something about Mikan that makes him on fire.

"Hey, look at those two babes, they're real hot. I think she must be a very high leveled." Random guy no1 said.

"Yeah, the raven hair girl is so scary and sexy, the brunette is so innocent." Random guy no2 said.

After what they had said their pants immediately lit up with fire, and their body soaked wet.

"WH-What the hell?! Who did this to me?" random guy no1 asked.

"You better come out or else I'm going to have your head." Random guy no2 said.

"Shut up you two, you're bugging my beautiful ears." Mikan said while Hotaru was busy taking photos of those two wet boys.

"What the hell you doing you bitch!" random guy no1 asked.

"Are you blind? I'm taking photos of course." Hotaru replied in a cold tone.

(**A/n: I'm tired of writing 'random guy no1, 2. I'm giving them a name, random guy no1 is called Rei; Random guy no2 is called Gin.**)

"Why you! Give me that camera now!" Gin was very furious and was attempting to grab Hotaru, but her reflexes are brilliant, no, perfect.

"You wish to defeat me with only that level of fighting skills?" Hotaru said.

"Shut up bitch, you can't win over me!" Gin said.

"Want to try? After school, in the cemetery." Hotaru whisper to him.

"Hotaru, no fair, I want to fight too!" Mikan said in a low voice that only they can hear.

"Then I'll be your friend later." Rei said.

"Ooh, how brave, okay, nice to meet you." Mikan said.

"Mikan are you sure about this? What if you parents found out?" Hotaru whispers to her.

"Who cares? I'm the only heritage, besides they can't do anything to me." Mikan said in a cheerful voice.

**Class starts**

"Now students, I'll explain the rules to you, since this is your first year." The teacher said.

Students are not permitted to reveal their true identities, if you were to say out, you will be banned from this school from 1 week.

Students that accidentally said the other student's identities will no be punished, due to is just an accident.

Student's that are preparing for a battle against each other is recommended to go to the cemetery, and only 2 audience can go there and watch.

Audience must not tell them of what they had witness or they shall be banned.

"That's all, today shall be a free day for the first year student to tour around the school." The teacher went out from the class after that.

"Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon, we're having a fight with those boys later, do you want to watch?" Mikan asked in a low voice so no one will be able to hear.

"Hn."

"Oh-okay." Ruka replied.

"Yatta! After school, at the cemetery." Mikan said.

"Mikan, you're so going to eat those pills after the fight." Hotaru said with monotone.

**End of chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Hey, i'm AkitoKazuki, this is my 2nd account to manage my 3rd story and 4th which is not plotted yet, hope you'll read and review it. Oh, starting of this story is mostly from Rosario Vampire, got the idea from there. Thx!


	2. A Fight!

Konichi wa! Now i present you (dum dum dum dum) Chapter 2 of Vampire Moonlight! have fun reading..Love : AkitoKazuki.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"_Yatta! Don't forget, after school, at the cemetery." Mikan said._

"_Mikan, you're so going to eat those pills after the fight." Hotaru said with monotone._

**After school, at the cemetery**

"Natsume look at those two monsters, do you think they can win?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"I don't care." Natsume coldly.

"Well, well, the two little girls really did come." Rei said.

"They also invited two audiences to embarrass themselves too." Gin mocked.

Gin and Rei are both in their monster form.

Gin change into an unknown ugly creature.

Rei change into a half human half tiger creature.

"Well, I don't intend to lose to you weakling boys." Mikan said happily.

"My muscles are aching so I needed some exercise." Hotaru said.

"You girls pissed me off." Rei was running towards Mikan in a very high speed.

"Hotaru now!" Mikan commanded.

Mikan and Hotaru took out the rosaries that were around their neck; then soon Mikan was surrounded by bright red color light and Hotaru were surrounded by bring purple color light.

"WH-What the?! Such a strong demonic powers." Rei said while covering his eyes from the light.

Then suddenly there were bats going in to Mikan and Hotaru's body.

Mikan transformed in to a lady who has white hair to the length of her ankle, red eyes darker than Natsume's eyes, and bigger breast and hips, longer legs, along with red devilish wings.

Hotaru transformed into a lady who has purple hair to the length of her knees, golden eyes. Her breast and hips had grown bigger, and has longer legs, along with purple devilish wings.

"Oh my god, Natsume did you see that?" Ruka said to Natsume.

_She's god damn sexy._ Natsume and Ruka thought.

"You're a vampire?!" Gin said in rage.

"You have no right to know, weaklings." Mikan said.

"Weaklings?! Let's see who's the weakling here little girl." Gin said, he was going towards Mikan with a fist in his hand, suddenly Hotaru appear in front of him smirking, she grab hold of his fist and swing him towards her right side, making him crash on to one of the boulders.

"I believe I'm your opponent, weakling." Hotaru was walking closer to him.

**To Mikan's side**

"Hey, do you really want to die that eagerly, little girl?" Rei mocked.

"Short term saying you're afraid of a little girl, pussy cat." Mikan said coldly.

"Shut up Bitch!" Rei was charging towards her with a fist in his hand, he was one inch close to punch Mikan, but Mikan squad down and punched him on his stomach, resulting him to fly 5 feet away from her.

"Notice the difference in our power little boy. I'm an S-class Vampire and you're just a small fly." Mikan said coldly while walking towards him.

"S-CLASS?!" Rei shouted.

"You picked a wrong opponent today." Mikan smirked, she threw him in the sky, and she jumps up to kick him on the stomach, making him crash towards the ground. She landed gracefully on the floor and look down on him.

"Don't mess with Hyuuga and Nogi, you'll pay, tell your friend that too, and leave now." Mikan scowled, Rei feared her and faster went to his friend side.

"Hotaru you may stop now."

"Yes, Mikan." Hotaru said.

Ruka and Natsume went up to them, was intending to congratulate them, but when they reach there, Mikan and Hotaru loses their balance, but luckily Natsume caught Mikan and Ruka caught Hotaru in their arms.

"Are you okay, Imai-san?" Ruka asked.

"Need blood." Mikan mumbled.

Then suddenly Mikan and Hotaru grabbed the boy's neck and started to suck blood out from them.

"What the?" Natsume said, he was shocked, but he couldn't move.

Mikan and Hotaru withdrawn their fang and they slowly return to their human form.

After a few second, Mikan and Hotaru woke up, and the boys could move once more. Mikan and Hotaru notice the boys were holding onto their necks.

"Ah! We bit em." Mikan said.

"Shit." Hotaru responded.

Ruka and Natsume were surprise about their respond.

"What's with the big reaction?" Natsume asked.

"We are not supposed to suck human blood." Hotaru said with monotone.

"But I guess because of our true form came out and we lose a lot of energy, and another reason was I guess your blood taste delicious." Mikan said.

"Delicious?!" Ruka were surprise, Natsume was as surprise as him, but he hid it.

"Yeah, and you're now our blood slave." Hotaru said.

"WHAT?!" Ruka shouted.

"What's blood slave?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing much, but if the master is in her true form or is hurt, you'll be suffering from pain ness, and your body will move on its own free will to its master, that same goes to you when you're in trouble." Hotaru explained while she put her rosary back to her choker.

"But whenever we lose too much energy or thirsty, we can only drink your blood." Mikan continue as she was busying putting back her rosary.

"What's with the rosaries?" Natsume asked.

"Oh this?" Mikan pointed to her rosary, it's a big rosary that its length reach until the top of her chest, in the middle of her rosary there's a blood-red color stone there, as for Hotaru, it was purple in color.

"It seals our true vampire power within." Hotaru explain.

"Oh." Ruka responded

"Guess we don't need the pills anymore." Hotaru said.

"Finally! Those pills taste horrible; Natsume's blood is taste far better!" Mikan said happily.

"Yeah, I admit Nogi's blood taste nice too." Hotaru said.

Those words make Ruka blushes madly and Natsume has a slight tinted red on his face.

"Well it's getting late; we're going back to the dorms, goodbye boys." Mikan wave to them then suddenly they're gone.

"Well, today was a surprising day. Let's go." Ruka said with a smile on his face.

"Hn."

Then they return safely to their dorms, Natsume and Ruka are roommates, so they had to take turns to use the bath room. Their room is kind of big, it has two single beds, a plasma TV, a computer, 2 closets, one bathroom and a mini kitchen.

After Natsume done bathing, he went to his bed, he lied down on his bed, trying to sleep but failed. He can't stop thinking of Mikan's true form, those sexy legs and those curves; it had haunted him for quite awhile.

_Since when I became so pervert? _He shoved off those feelings then he reach out to touch the part where she bit him, it was completely healed, he felt relieved and after a few moments he had drifted to his dreamland.

**End of chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 2!! woohoo..but now currently still working on my second story..boohoo!..that story is way sloww!!..well goodluck to me!..anyway..dun forget to REVIEW!!..MUAX!!..love ya guys!


	3. Sumire and Succubus

Hihi! here's the 3rd Chapter hope you'll like it! love to have more reviews..MUAX! TQTQ\/p>

Chapte

_**r 3**_

_Since when I became so pervert? He shoved off those feelings then he reach out to touch the part where she bit him, it was completely healed, he felt relieved and after a few moments he had drifted to his dreamland._

**The next day**

Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka went school together. All the girls that saw Natsume and Ruka immediately drool over them. All the boys that saw Mikan and Hotaru immediately have a pink heart in their eyes, and that makes Natsume and Ruka jealous, so they had to use their supernatural powers on them, so the school is full with boys with smoke smelled and wet bodies coming in the class.

After Natsume and the gang sat down, a lady with green hair, which the end of her hair is curly came and flirt with Natsume.

"Neh, you're Natsume Hyuuga right? I'm Sumire Shouda." She said in a flirty tone, but Natsume ignores her completely.

"You're so handsome, why don't you become my boyfriend? I ensure you that you'll enjoy being with me." She continued to seduce him.

"Get away from me, ugly." Natsume said.

"A guy with attitude, I love it, don't worry, you'll be mine soon enough." With that she left and sat back her sit.

"Mikan are you thirsty?" Hotaru asked.

"No, I'm still okay, if I'm not I'll tell you." Mikan smiles brightly.

**After class**

"AHh, finally it's over. Ah! I'm thirsty." Mikan said.

"Same here, I'm hungry." Hotaru said coldly.

"Natsume, please, can I have your blood please?" Mikan begged.

"Whatever."

"Wee!"

"Hey bunny boy, give me your blood now, or else I'm going to post all your blushing moments to the fan girls." Hotaru said while taking out a few pictures from her back.

"Wait! Where you got those pictures from?" Ruka is very shocked.

"Well, I got my resources, now let me drink your blood." 

Hotaru and Mikan when up to Natsume and Ruka's neck and drank some of their blood, for a moment the boys felt dizzy but manage to get back their balance.

"Do we have to do this everyday?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, at least once in a day." Hotaru answered.

"Hn." 

"Well, Hotaru and I have to go to the staff room, we'll meet you when it's time for dinner." Mikan said.

"What, I thought you guys just drank our blood." Ruka exclaimed.

"Eh? No no, I meant the real dinner, me and Hotaru will only be eating desert anyway." Mikan answered.

"Oh I see! See you guys later!" Ruka waved to Mikan as they left.

The moment Natsume and Ruka steps out from the class building, the ground started to shake.

"Earthquake?" Ruka asked.

"No, girls stampede, run!" Natsume and Ruka ran, but unintentionally they both got separated.

"I think I got rid of them for good." Natsume wiped off his sweat and continue to make way to his dorm, suddenly, Natsume felt a pair of eyes watching his every move, he turn around and found no one there, so he decided to shrug it off, the moment he took another step, he fainted.

**To Mikan's side**

Mikan suddenly gasped out of nowhere.

"What happened Mikan?" Hotaru whispered to her.

"Natsume's in trouble!" Mikan said in fear.

"Calm down Mikan, all you have to do is following your senses and find him." Hotaru said.

"I hope is that easy, Hotaru." 

So they had taken off and start to find Natsume; Hotaru separates with Mikan to go look for Ruka.

**Back to Natsume's side**

Natsume slowly opens his eyes, found he's tight up with a rope; he burns the rope to free himself.

"Eh, how did you free yourself?" a lady with green hair asked.

"Burn it of course." Natsume replied.

"Oo, supernatural human I see, interesting." Sumire said.

"Whatever." Natsume was going to walk out of the classroom; suddenly Sumire went and hugged him from behind.

"Don't leave me." Sumire said.

"Shut up, and let go of me, I don't like you." Natsume said.

Sumire let go of him and suddenly she revealed her tail, wings and her long nails.

"Natsume-kun, if I can't get the boy I want I have to kill them or their love ones." Sumire said.

"Don't you dare!" Natsume scowled.

"Try me, as you see I'm a succubus after all, I get what I want, I throw what I don't want."

"Tsk."

"So be an obedient boy and become my boyfriend so you wouldn't need to die." Sumire smirked.

"I rather die than to be with an ugly creature." Natsume said.

"Then die!" 

They were fighting from the classroom outside the classroom. (They broke out from the window.)

Natsume was breathing heavily while Sumire was still standing straight without a sweat.

"Looks like this handsome boy is going to die in my hands today, what a pity." Sumire grimaced.

Suddenly Natsume saw a figure running towards him, he take a look closer and knew who it was straight. _Mikan_.

Mikan stop in front of Natsume with her hands on both sides stopping Sumire from killing him.

"Don't kill him, Shouda-san." Mikan said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sumire answered.

"You have no idea what I can do." Mikan suddenly changed her tone.

"Never hurt him, or you shall suffer my wrath." Mikan said.

"Bull shit, little girl didn't your parents tell you not to underestimate your partner?" Sumire said.

"Same goes to you, and now you shall regret eternally." 

Mikan grabs her rosary, before taking it off, she asked Natsume to back off from her.

_Click_

Mikan took out her rosary and once again transformed. The sky suddenly changed from blue to red color, and then an unknown bright red aura surrounded Mikan.

"Such powerful aura!" Sumire exclaimed.

Mikan's hair turned in to white color, her eyes changes from honey brown to bloody red, her breast and hips bigger than her usual size, and her legs grew longer, along with a big red wing.

"Y-You're from the legendary S-class Vampire clan!" Sumire said in fear.

"You don't know your place, little succubus." Mikan said coldly.

"You bitch, you shall pay for mocking me!" Sumire dash towards Mikan with her sharp long nails.

"Too slow." Mikan suddenly disappear from Sumire's sight and appear behind Sumire.

"Eh? How did you?" Sumire was shocked to see that she was that powerful.

"Pitiful." Then Mikan kicked Sumire on the stomach, which makes her flew quite far away breaking a lot of trees.

Sumire had no more energy left to fight anymore, she was seriously injured.

"It was very wise of you to provoke me, little girl." Mikan smirked.

"I get it, I have lost." Sumire sigh in defeat.

"As a punishment, why don't let me break those lovely wings on your back?"

**End of chapter 3 **

Remember what i've said just now? haha, reminder here! Remember to REVIEW!..THX alotdudes! love youguys! 


	4. The cure and the Book

**HeEYy!! AkitoKazuki here..thx for reading, hope you like it..oh remember to review, if any one of the readers here is free, please do help me advertise!..thx thx!!..love you! REVIEW COME TO MAMA (;..;) it's a vampire!

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"_I get it, I have lost." Sumire sigh in defeat._

"_As a punishment, why don't let me break those lovely wings on your back?"_

"No! Anything but that! Please!" Sumire begged.

"Enough Mikan, she suffered too much from you." A voice from behind called out.

"Imai, you dare command me?" Mikan sent her death glared.

"No, sorry Miss Sakura." Hotaru bowed.

"Tch, fine I'll stop here. Little succubus, if you dare come close to an inch to Hyuuga or Nogi, feel free to feel my lovely wrath." Mikan said, then Sumire flew away to avoid angering the powerful lad.

With that, she walks towards Hotaru and suddenly collapse. Natsume and Ruka went over to her.

"Need blood." Mikan mumbled. Suddenly she took Natsume's neck and sucks his blood.

After a few seconds, Mikan's hair, breast, hips and legs went back to their usual form, and her big red wings is gone too.

"Mmm." Mikan stirred and woke up; she saw a handsome face with a pair of mesmerizing crimson orbs.

"Did I change to vampire again?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, you did." Hotaru said.

"That means! AH! Gomenasai Natsume-kun!" mikan apologized in guilt.

"I'm fine with it, so stop whining." Natsume said coldly.

"Hai." Mikan said.

"Little girl." Natsume called out.

"Hm?"

"What's your relationship with Imai?" Natsume asked straight forwardly.

Mikan's expression changed to a frown, and turn to look at Hotaru. Hotaru nodded, saying that it's ok to let them know.

"Well, since you guys are our blood slave, I'm going to tell you, but promise not to tell anyone."

"Whatever just starts the damn story."

"Hotaru is the next heritage to the A-class Vampire, and I'm the one and only heritage to the S-class Vampire, which is the strongest, so that makes the A-class Vampire the second. They are basically the S-class Vampire's right hand vampire. But, since Hotaru and I were born on the same year, so that makes us childhood friend. But as I grew older, my dad ordered me to treat the A-class Vampire's next heritage, which is Hotaru as a right hand vampire, but is impossible for me to treat my best friend as a slave or a right hand vampire, so my dad had punish me. The result of my punishment is that I have now a split vampire personality, while like the other vampire don't, my other self is more merciless, powerful, cold and beautiful, and when I turn back into a normal vampire self, I won't remember a thing that happen to my other self, like what they did or what they say, I totally lose my consciousness when I change to my vampire form, back to where I were, when I'm in my vampire form, she made Hotaru and the others obey me, and if they don't they will be haunted by her, that's why Hotaru was so well mannered towards the Dark Mikan."

"…" Natsume and Ruka was practically anti-shocked proof before they even started to listen.

"My dad is a strict ruler of vampire, but he really do cares about me, so his not a bad vampire."

"Oh." Was all Ruka could make out.

"Well, let's go, it's getting late." Hotaru said.

"Hai! See ya tomorrow Natsume and Ruka!" Mikan waved to them and left.

**The next day**

_RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG_

There goes the class starting bell. The homeroom teacher came in because they had histories for the first period.

"Oh, before I start my class, I would like to announce something quite important." Then the teacher glance at Mikan and then back to the students.

"Koji Sakura, which is Mikan Sakura's father, is coming to our school tomorrow, please do show him respect and behave yourself, because he is a VERY powerful guy."

"WHAT?!" Mikan shouted, so practically the whole school roof got blast off by Mikan's voice.

"Miss. Sakura, do you have a problem?" The teacher asked.

"YES! I got a hell of a big problem."

"May you share it with us?"

"NOOOOOO!! Daddy's coming!!" Mikan shouted, without knowing it.

"Ms. Shizuka please excuses us for bringing this idiot to a quieter place." Hotaru said.

"Sure." The teacher said with a smile.

Mikan was dragged by Hotaru and Natsume to the library.

"Why did you guys bring me here?" Mikan ask.

"To shut you up." Hotaru said coldly.

"Hotaru you meanie." Mikan said.

"Shut up, if you make another noise, the librarian is going to glue your mouth up for 24 hours." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru, daddy's coming." Mikan said.

"What's with your dad?" Natsume asked.

"If you WERE listening, he was the one who made me having a split personality and adores her." Mikan said.

"I still don't see why it is so bothering." Natsume continue.

"Well, since my dad adores her, she's going to be with my body for one whole day." Mikan took her rosary up facing her face.

"Since we're here let's explores the library." Mikan suggest.

"I don't mind." Hotaru said.

"Okay." Ruka replied.

"Whatever." Natsume is already walking away from them.

After that, Mikan was looking thru the books, and found a dark brown leathered cover with a bloody red rose printed on it; Mikan took it out, and found out it's about Vampires.

"Hey guys, come here I found a history book for Vampires." Mikan whisper, but they manage to heard her and walk towards her.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked.

"Look at this book, it has no title, but it looks like ancient book for vampires." Mikan points at the book.

"Maybe we could find a cure for your split personality Mikan." Ruka said.

"Yeah! Hope I could find it." Mikan said excitedly.

_**Vampires**_

_**S-class Vampires - the ruler of all the Vampires, they all have maroon eyes and red wings, and the stronger they are the darker their wings are, are well respected by other ranks of vampire; They can only produce one off-spring, if there is a twins, one of the off-spring will die due to the overwhelming demonic powers in them.**_

_**A-class Vampires – the adviser for the ruler of the vampire, often being looked down upon S-class clan, they are second powerful in the Vampire's rank. They have various colors for the eyes after transformation, example, golden, teal, pink, and yellow. The golden color eye represents the most powerful A-class vampire, comes once in a blue moon.**_

Mikan and the others were already amazed bout it on the first page of the book.

"Hotaru, you're the most powerful A-class vampire, I didn't know that." Mikan said.

"That's because you're too dumb to even ask, and you're not shabby too, being one of the most powerful off-spring." Hotaru said.

"I'm not powerful, I always rely on Dark Mikan to fight, and I can't really fight by myself." Mikan said.

"Shut up, you are powerful since birth, aunty and uncle told me that none in the Vampire history had a pair of red wings as dark as yours." Hotaru said.

"Well, don't mind, let's continue to find my cure." Mikan looked back to the book.

Suddenly a sentence caught Hotaru's eyes.

_**If an S-class vampire has a split personality from a punishment, there's only one person in the whole world that can cure it and that's…**_

**End of chapter 4**

Heyhey! what do you think of it?..issit too boring? coz since there's so little reviewers, i'm planning to stop, since it's not interesting., please do REVIEW and help me advertise this poor unwanted story..TT..well thx to those who review here..Love you Guys Lots!!..XOXO..oh remember to review!!


	5. Nothing Special?

**Hi ya everbody, well i'm really glad that my reviews had gone up, but i still crave for more..eheh! hope you guys will support me! and please do REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

'_**If an S-class vampire has a split personality from a punishment, there's only one person in the whole world that can cure it and that's…'**_

'…_**A fire caster.'**_

Hotaru twitched at that statement but decided to shrug it off and continue to read.

_**Fire caster only appears when an S-class vampire is appeared, so there's only one in the whole world.**_

"Hey is anybody in our class a fire caster?" Hotaru asked, after finishing her words she heard Natsume groaned.

"Natsume, do you know anyone as a fire caster?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru, why are you asking things like that out of nowhere?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Baka is because that the only cure to your split personality is a fire caster." Hotaru explained.

"E-Erm, Natsume I-is a fi-fire cas-ter…" Ruka shuttered.

"Are you sure of it, Nogi?" Hotaru asked.

"Ye-yeah." He blushes because Hotaru was staring in his eyes.

"But mine is unstable, I can cast anything out, I even burned my village before, before I was adopted in my current home." Natsume said with a pang of guilt in his tone.

"Oh, sorry; that means I have no cure." Mikan said sadly.

"Well, I don't think is a bad thing to have my split personality, since she makes my dad adore me and she protects me." Mikan is back to her cheery self while Hotaru and the others sweat dropped. (**A/n: she has an abnormal speed of mood swings.**)

Suddenly Mikan went very close to Natsume, making him shocked and blushes but manage to hide it, Hotaru did the same, but Ruka was blushing madly like a red tomato.

"What you want?" Natsume ask coldly.

"Isn't it obvious? Is time for dinner." Mikan then went closer to his neck and bit him.

Natsume could feel his blood being sucked by a pair of sharp fangs, and his getting dizzy by moment.

"Yummy, Natsume's blood is the best!" Mikan said with a satisfied smile making Natsume blush once again.

_Did she understand what she just said? _Natsume wondered.

"Hey, Nogi, are you there?" Hotaru asked while shaking Ruka.

Ruka fainted due to he couldn't take the pressure of his lover's distance.

"Hyuuga, he fainted." Hotaru said.

"Whatever." Natsume replied.

"I don't think I sucked too much of his blood, but well, it's not my fault." Hotaru said calmly.

"Woah, I didn't notice we were in the library that long!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's almost time to go back our dorms." Hotaru said.

"AH!" Ruka woke up from his fainting.

"Oh, somebody came back to earth already." Hotaru said sarcastically.

"Ah, gomen gomen." Ruka said with his hand clasped together.

"Next time, if you faint once more, I'm going take pictures of you and sell." Hotaru showed her sly grin, while Ruka was trembling on her words.

_I fell in love with a Blackmailing queen._ Ruka thought.

"Let's go Mikan." Hotaru dragged Mikan out.

"Bye bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Mikan said that before she was dragged away by Hotaru.

While Mikan is being dragged, she spotted a sweet smile on Hotaru's face, and then she notice something.

_Hotaru is in love._ Mikan thought along with a satisfying smile.

"Hotaru are you in love?" Mikan ask slyly.

"WH-what the hell are you babbling about Mikan?" Hotaru shuttered along with a blush.

"Who is it? Is it Ruka?" Mikan asked with a smirk.

"Who will like that bunny boy? Even thought his pictures sold well." Hotaru said, her blush is getting redder.

"Aww, the icy heart of Hotaru is melted by a mere bunny boy!" Mikan exclaimed while running away.

"NO IT HASN'T!!" Hotaru chase after Mikan with a red face. Is it a because of anger? Or is it because is the truth?

**The next day, during assembly**

"**And lastly,** **Students please do welcome our important guest, Koji Sakura.**" The headmaster invited.

"**I'm honored to be welcomed by the Shoryu Academy. Firstly, after assembly, I would like to meet 4 persons, Sakura Mikan, my daughter, Imai Hotaru, my daughter's best friend, Natsume Hyuuga, and Ruka Nogi in the Shoryu Garden. That's all, thank you.**" Koji fasten his pace down the stage.

"**Thanks, Mr. Sakura, now assembly ends, students dismissed.**" The headmaster said.

**After assembly, in the garden**

"Ah! Papa!" Mikan ran and gave her dad a warm hug.

"Mi-chan, I missed you so much!" Koji gave Mikan a pecked on her forehead, Mikan is carried by his father on his arms like a child, because Koji is very big sized and fit.

"Me too and is mom doing okay?" Mikan asked innocently.

"She's healthy as usual but she's missing her baby daughter." Koji said.

"Aww, tell her I'm missing her too." Mikan said.

"Hi uncle Koji." Hotaru greeted.

"Oh, hi Hotaru-chii." Koji greeted her back with a smile.

"Uncle Koji, why do you summon them?" Hotaru asked while pointing at Ruka and Natsume.

"Oh you two must be Ruka Nogi and Hyuuga Natsume." Koji said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sakura, I'm Ruka Nogi." Ruka bowed.

"I'm Hyuuga Natsume." Natsume said.

"Ah! Natsume, you can't be that rude!" Mikan pout.

"Its okay, Mi-chan." Koji said.

"Hyuuga Natsume the one and only fire caster but is unstable." Koji said with a serious tone.

**End of chapter 5**

**Tune in next friday for "Vampire Moonlight" as they say about Natsume and Koji's match while Mikan and Hotaru have their little training session..**

**a little preview wont hurt right?**

_"Natsume, all you have to do is attack me with all you got, and dodge whatever I throw or hit you with, get that?" Shiro said._

_"Whatever just start." _

_"Neh Hotaru, let's exercise too." Mikan said cheerfully._

_"Loser must treat the other lunch for 1 week." Hotaru said coldly._

**stay tune to "Vampire Moonlight" and remember to review!! love ya lots!**


	6. The Training begins!

**Hiyah everybody, well i'm quite happy with the reviews, it was actually 43, then the next few days i look at the page it's 63 review already..that's like sooo great!!..thx to the peoples who review!!.. love you guys to bits!! remember to review more!

* * *

Chapter 6**

"_Is okay, Mi-chan." Koji said._

"_Hyuuga Natsume the one and only fire caster but is unstable." Koji said with a serious tone._

"Daddy, how did you know about it?" Mikan ask innocently.

"Hey, I love my daughter, so I had the right to know who she is hanging out with." Koji said.

"DADDY!! THAT'S LIKE INVADING MY PRIVACY!!" Mikan shouted.

"Chill, my cute daughter, I just went and investigate that's all; anyway, how bout I train your power to show its true form?"

"How can you do that?" Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Train you non stop." Koji said in a serious tone.

"When do I start?" Natsume asked.

"Today, I'll excuse you, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka from class for 3 days in terms of my presence." Koji said.

"Wee!! Papa the best! Hello training, Goodbye Mathematics!" Mikan cheer in her daddy's arm.

"Well, I need to go to the staff room and excuse you." Koji let Mikan down and left.

"Eh Mikan, you're dad is a really friendly man." Ruka complimented.

"He is kind, but when it comes to family business…" Mikan shivers.

"What about it?" Ruka asked.

"He becomes totally a different person." Hotaru answered.

"Hotaru, never remind me of it, is freaking scary." Mikan is still shivering.

"Let's go, it's time for breakfast." Hotaru dragged Mikan.

"Let's go too."

**Meanwhile at the Cemetery so called training ground**

Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Mikan are there for training, well excluding Ruka, because he has no opponent.

"Natsume, all you have to do is attack me with all you got, and dodge whatever I throw or hit you with, get that?" Shiro said.

"Whatever just start."

So unknowingly Natsume and Koji had already trained with each other for 2 days, Mikan had felt some pain on her arm, leg and other part, she knew it very well, it was because Natsume, but she did not want to interfere with them, and so she did not tell Hotaru about it, since she knew her very well that she will tell her dad, so to not show her pain, she decided to find something to do.

"Neh Hotaru, let's exercise too." Mikan said cheerfully.

"Loser must treat the other lunch for 1 week." Hotaru said coldly.

"Deal" Mikan and Hotaru took out their Rosaries at the same time, well, they changed once again. Mikan had white hair, longer legs, red eyes, bigger boobs, and bloody red wings. Hotaru changed into Golden eyes, longer legs, bigger boobs, lavender hair and Purple wings.

Mikan swung her right leg at Hotaru but she manage to blocked it with both her hands, Hotaru threw her a dagger, Mikan dodge it swiftly, Mikan and Hotaru just started fighting not long ago, suddenly Mikan fell to the floor coughing out blood, with her hand on her stomach.

Hotaru quickly went to her aid, and support her up and put her on the bench, and what shocked Hotaru was, there was no wound or scratch on that part, then it suddenly hit her like a truck. It was Natsume, they had forgotten about the pact they made.

"Mikan-sama you okay?" Hotaru asked calmly.

"Stupid pact" Mikan cursed while whipping of the blood that tainted her lips.

Then not long later, Hotaru spotted Ruka coming towards her.

"What happened to Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"She can't train because of the pact we made." Hotaru said coldly.

The Ruka took a glance towards Natsume who was injured on his stomach and his coughing out blood. Ruka was planning to inform Koji about it, but was stopped by Mikan.

"If you dare interfere with them, I swear I'll suck your blood dry, even you're Imai's." Mikan warned, Ruka was obviously sacred so he decided to keep his mouth shut for just this once.

After a moment, Mikan coughed out more blood, causing Ruka and Hotaru more furious about it, they prayed that Mikan's dad will realize soon. They're prayer was heard, Koji spotted Mikan head low with a pool of blood splat on the floor, his eyes widen and was very surprise, he took a glance back to Natsume, who was panting and on his palm of his hand there laid a Black Fire. Black Fire was the highest and the most fierce fire a fire caster can take out, it was said that the summoner of the Black Fire was very rare and was only seen once a blue moon.

_This boy's power, he's the only one that can protect Mikan and yet destroy her other self, he's too dangerous yet too powerful._

"Natsume, it's over, that Black Fire there, proven that you're power shall be casting flames. But be warned Natsume, you're Fire can protect and destroy the person you treasure most at the same time. Black Fire too symbolized as the most powerful fire caster. So use it wisely."

After Koji finished his explanation, he faster ran towards his daughter's side followed by Natsume who was slowly walking there.

"Mikan you okay?" Koji asked.

"Hn" Mikan said.

"Hotaru, I call you both to train what happened?"

"Mikan, she-" Mikan cut Hotaru off.

"Shut up old man, it was not Imai's fault." Mikan said, panting heavily.

Natsume saw Mikan's state, he quicken his pace towards her.

"Baka, what did you do again." Natsume asked.

"Shut up Hyuuga, it was partly your fault." Mikan said coldly, after she finishes, she started to cough out blood again.

"My fault? What did I do to you?" Natsume raised and eyebrown.

"I'm too tired, asked the other stupid Mikan." Mikan said then she collapsed after then.

"Hotaru, take Mikan to the infirmary, Ruka take Natsume to treat his wound. Imai, I would like you to explain everything to me afterwards." Koji said.

"Hai" Both of them replied.

Hotaru place back Mikan's rosary on her, to make Mikan transformed back then she spread her wings and took Mikan to the infirmary.

Ruka called a big tiger and let Natsume sat on it and let it bring him to the infirmary.

After both of them were treated with bandages, both of them are now sleeping soundly. Hotaru, Koji and Ruka are outside of the infirmary discussing about the incident earlier.

"Hotaru, do you mind to explain everything?" Koji asked while looking out of the window.

"Yes, actually Natsume is Mikan's blood slave." Hotaru said with her face facing the floor.

"WHAT? NATSUME IS MIKAN'S BLOOD SLAVE?!" Koji screamed.

"Yes, as for Nogi Ruka, he's my blood slave as well." Hotaru said.

"No wonder, it's lucky that Natsume's power revealed itself earlier, or else Mikan won't take it up much longer." Koji sighed.

"Mikan…" Koji mumbled.

_**Flashback**_

_In a beautiful day, the winter had just pass, and now they were all ready to welcome spring. A baby crying sound was heard in one of the room in the hospital. The baby was a girl and was very cute. She was in the arms of a man of his early 30s._

"_Haha! Today is my joyous day, my long awaited baby girl has arrived, my one and only heiress!" The baby snuggle comfortable in his arms._

"_Dear, she'll be a beautiful heiress." His wife said._

"_Yes, she'll be as beautiful as her mother." The man said happily._

"_Look dear, the cherry blossom are blooming, aren't they beautiful?" The lady said looking out of the window with a calm happy face._

"_I know, I shall name my precious daughter, Mikan Sakura, and you'll be a bubbly, cheerful and a powerful girl with my vampire blood."_

_**End of flashback**_

_Now I know where I gone wrong, I was too happy, and got carried over, resulting Mikan's painfulness, her suffering, if only that day, I had not wish her being cheerful and bubbly, she will not have to face her split personality, and Natsume really cared deeply for Mikan even he doesn't show it, Yuka, I hope I'm making the right choice._ Koji frowned.

"Uncle Koji, Mikan is awake." Hotaru said, the man just gave her a simple nodded and she led the way to the infirmary.

"PAPA!!" Mikan ran and hug her father.

"How are you feeling my angel?" Koji asked with a smile.

"Well, other then muscle sore, there's zero!" Mikan said.

"Oi, small girl, keep your voice down, my ears are breaking." Natsume glared at her.

"Baka Natsume, blekk." Mikan stuck her tongue out.

"Mikan, I have to go back to the village today, mommy had said there's some meeting around the corner." Koji said.

"Okay, daddy, remember to send my regards to mommy, and tell her I miss her lots." Mikan said with an innocent smile.

"Sure, anything for my angel, anyway, the Vampire Bonding Night will be held soon, I'll email the details to you after it's confirmed, remember you must attend, and Ruka and Natsume will need to accompany you and Hotaru because they are you're blood slave."Koji explained.

"WHAT?!" Mikan screamed.

**End of chapter 6**

**

* * *

****Hi, critic and flames accepted, and hope you review now and soon!..love the readers lots!**


	7. Vampire Bonding Night

**Hiyah! well, here's the point, this goddamn story aint giving loads of review unlike my other 2 stories, so what i want to say is, please do review, or i'll feel that there's no people reading my story!! TT**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_Sure, anything for my angel, anyway, the Vampire Bonding Night will be held soon, I'll email the details to you after it's confirmed, remember you must attend, and Ruka and Natsume will need to accompany you and Hotaru because they are you're blood slave."_

_Koji explained._

"_WHAT?!" Mikan screamed._

"Noooo!! Vampire Bonding Night, can I skip it?" Mikan asked.

"No" Koji answer with a straight reject.

"Daddy! Those stupid vampire boys will never leave me alone, they're very noisy, ever since I started going there since I was 5, I never liked it, the boys court you never ending, wanting to be bonded with me. YUCK!!" Mikan faked a puke face.

"Mikan, your mom and I were bonded too." Koji said.

"Daddy, you love mommy long before you even start going for your first bonding night!" Mikan protested.

"I don't care, you're going, and it's final, and you too Hotaru."

"Yes Koji-oji san."

"Well, I'll be going now, see ya my angel." Koji said.

"See ya daddy." Mikan reply dully.

"Ano, Sakura-san?" Ruka speak out.

"Yeah?"

"What's bonding night?" Ruka asked.

"It's a Vampire tradition, where the fated pair will be bond." Mikan sigh.

"Oh, so Natsume and I are must go?"

"Yeah, since you're Hota-chan's blood slave."

**After a week (Moonlight Shadow Village)**

Two hour before the party (Mikan's room)

"Ah, I'm so nervous!"

"Shut up baka, you're too loud."

Mikan and Hotaru is now preparing for the party, along with two make-up artist, professional hairstylist and nail-stylist (**A/n: I have no idea what are their job names)** helping both Mikan and Hotaru to make up, setting up their hair and do manicure.

One hour later

Mikan is now wearing a tube top blue dress which is a full length dress, with sapphire dangling earrings, and a black choker with a small red rose as its piece.

Hotaru wore an off shoulder purple full length dress along with amethyst earrings and a black choker with a golden rose as its piece.

Mikan's hair was nicely done as a high ponytail along with some braids tied with the ponytail.

Hotaru's shoulder hair was done in a messy bun, with some fringe.

Well, let's cut the description and say, they are the reincarnation of Athena.

"Hotaru, I wonder what Ruka-pyon and Natsume are doing now."

"Who cares anyway?"

The guest room

"Argh, stupid itchy tux."

Who said that? Of course he is our male protagonist, and the one and only Natsume Hyuuga.

"Calm down Natsume, it's just tonight." Ruka said.

"Hn"

Both the handsome lad is all dressed up.

Natsume is wearing a black tux; with the top two button undone, revealing his muscular chest.

As for Ruka, he's wearing a dark brown tux; with his tie loosely around his neck and his first button undone.

Man, these two is going to melt the whole female population of the Moonlight Shadow Village.

Talking about this village, it's not practically a village, it's a small tiny city build WAY isolated and deserted from the Human world, and it's to prevent humans to come destroying their homes. This city is extremely beautiful and harmonious; don't expect that from a Vampire Village? Well believe it, because the ruler is too powerful and could kill like breaking a toothpick. Let's go back to Natsume and Ruka.

"Natsume, it's time, let's go."

"Hn"

Natsume and Ruka is now making way to Mikan's room, with a man leading, which is the royal servant of Koji Sakura, his name is Sanada Takaru.

_Ding Dong_

"Ah, must be Natsume!" Mikan said.

Why a doorbell you ask? Mikan room is big and she has a personal living room which they have to pass by before coming in the REAL room.

One of her personal maid went up and opened the door and led them in the big spacious room.

"Good afternoon, Mikan oujou-sama, Hyuuga-sama and Nogi-sama is here." Takaru bowed.

"Konbanwa, Taka-san and bring both of them in." Mikan smiled.

"Wakarimasu, oujou-sama." Takaru bowed again and went to the living room to fetch Natsume and Ruka.

Mikan and Hotaru is the first thing that Natsume and Ruka saw and their eyes never left them, scanning from top to bottom.

_She's gorgeous. _Both thought in unison.

Ruka had a slight tinted red on his cheeks, he noticed he was blushing so he then turned and look away.

Natsume still remained his calm and composure look.

Mikan ran and hugged Natsume out of the sudden causing Natsume to glance at her who is looking at his face too.

"Natsume, I want your blood please." Mikan begged.

_So this is why she hugged me out of the sudden._

"Whatever"

"Arigatou, Natsume."

Mikan went nearer towards Natsume's neck, and bit it. Natsume felt his blood flowing out through the place where she bit him. After a short moment she moves away from Natsume's neck.

"Oi bunny boy" Hotaru called out.

"Yeah?" Just when Ruka turned his head and look at Hotaru, she grabbed his necktie and pull closer to her, and then she bit him at the neck. After Hotaru released Ruka, he was blushing madly.

"Yo-you, sho-should h-have to-told me." Ruka manage out.

"Too lazy" Hotaru said bluntly.

"Anyway, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, today both of you look handsome!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Thanks Sakura-san, you and Imai-san, look gorgeous too." Ruka said with a smile, making Hotaru smiled a little bit.

"Arigatou, well then let's go." Mikan grabs Natsume's wrist and walk out of the room, followed by Hotaru and Ruka.

**Eclipse Hall**

Eclipse Hall, the most prestigious hall in Moonlight Shadow Village, and today, all the most royal and noble family is here mainly to try their luck to bond their child to Mikan Sakura or Hotaru Imai, both the most respected families, and the younger generation like Mikan age, will be here to find the right partner for themselves..

All the vampires inside is chatting so happily and drinking Champaign together, while the younger ones are sitting there and spotting for any partner.

Well truth to be told, even Mikan's great grandmother will be here. Why is the great grandma still alive you ask? Is because, Vampire could live a VERY long live, even now, Mikan's great grandma is still pretty and look like as if she's in her 30s. As for Mikan's great grandfather, he is attending too; he's a very kind father, and a very good ruler, who is respected by all his subjects.

"_Princess Mikan, Hotaru-kikun and their royal slaves, has arrived." _**(A/N: Kikun is a word I made, representing respect for A-class Vampire.)**The crowd from talkative changed to total silence group.

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka came in hand in hand. Mikan is holding Natsume's hand, while Hotaru and Ruka held hands.

They all received many greetings from the families, and many guys were swooning over Mikan and Hotaru, while the ladies are looking at Ruka and Natsume with a love stuck eyes.

After the 4 people sat down, many noble men and ladies came around.

Man 1: Mikan-sama, will you be my partner tonight?

Man 2: Mikan-sama, please be my bride.

Man 3: Hotaru-sama, may I have the honor to dance with you?

Man 4: Hotaru-kikun, please accept my gift.

Lady 1: Hey you're handsome, want to hook up with me?

Lady 2: Puh-lease, I'm better, want to dance with me?

Lady 3: Hey Blondie, want to have some quality time together?

Lady 4: MARRY ME!!

All the ladies and men were all receiving glare from each of them.

Mikan was glaring at the girls who are flirting with Natsume. Err, jealous? Hotaru were pissed at the girls who called HER Ruka Blondie, and Natsume? He burned many Mikan's fan's pants.

Finally Mikan and Hotaru couldn't take it no more.

"Dear lady and gentlemen, please leave my table, I do not wish to use force." Mikan warned while sipping her tea.

"Oh shut up, don't be such a feisty one, let us enjoy with the handsome boys, I bet you're just a low life Vampire that's barely a noble." One of the random girls said.

_Wrong move, missy. _Hotaru and Ruka thought, while Natsume watched this in amusement.

Mikan twitched at what she had said, Mikan stood up and grabbed her neck single handed and started to squeeze her neck.

"Well I can't blame you for being stupid or useless, but listen, I'm never repeating this again. I'm Mikan Sakura, I'm the next heiress, and you're just a small fly to me, you may be one of the nobles, but your attitude is as rotten as the dead rat." Mikan let her down, the girl fell down and look at Mikan with fearful eyes.

"Gomenasai, Mikan-sama, I didn't knew anything." The girl begged.

Hotaru snapped her fingers, immediately two of her bodyguards came.

"What can I do for you Hotaru-kikun?"

"Bring this lady back to her house along with her family, and cast her whole family out of Moonlight Shadow Village, we need not such insolence fool who disrespect Mikan-hime." Hotaru commanded.

"We understood, Hotaru-kikun." One of the guards said.

**End of Chapter 8**

So, please review okay? THANKS a million oh great one! hehex, well, the more review i have, the more excited i get..thx


	8. The Family

**Arlo!! Here's Chapter 8..hope you enjoy it..anyway...this chappie is a little bit boring..but the next chapter will be fun!..hope you don't mind! REVIEW PLEASE!! Love Akito!

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"_**Bring this lady back to her house along with her family, and cast her whole family out of Moonlight Shadow Village, we need not such insolence fool who disrespect Mikan-hime**__." Hotaru commanded._

"_**We understood, Hotaru-kikun**__." One of the guards said._

"No, please! Don't cast me and my family out!! We'll be killed by the humans!" the girl begged.

"Okay, you have a choice, to be cast out, or to be killed in Eclipse Hall, where your family name shall be a disgrace and a name to be look down." Mikan said.

"That's not a choice to begin with! We're still going to be killed."

"Suit yourself, guards take her away, I have no intention of letting her taint my Eclipse Hall." Mikan said.

"Hai!" both the guards took her out.

"Who want to suffer the same fate as her, please feel free to test my patient." Mikan warned.

The crowd quickly moved away from them.

"Sakura-san?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that a little too harsh?"

"Well it's not harsh at all; we're actually doing it quite lightly." Hotaru replied making Ruka swallow his saliva hardly.

"What do you mean by 'your' Eclipse Hall?" Natsume suddenly asked.

"It's my birthday present from my father when I'm just 10." Mikan smiled.

"Wow." Ruka said.

"KYAAAA!!"

"Shit, Hotaru that couldn't be 'her' right?" Mikan asked.

"Yea, it's 'her', I wish you luck Mikan."

"MIKAN I MISSED YOU!!" suddenly a lady with silver hair, faired skinned lady hugged Mikan tightly.

"Let-me-go-baa-sama." Mikan choked out.

"Ah, Gomen." She let go of Mikan.

"Kyyyaaaa!! My dear great granddaughter is such a pretty girl now!!" She exclaimed.

"GREAT GRANDDAUGHTER?!" Ruka screamed.

"Erm yeah, Ruka, Natsume, meet my great grandma, Tsubaki Sakura."

"KYAAA!! BOTH OF THEM ARE SO KAWAII!!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Mind to intro?" Hotaru snapped them out.

"Ye-yeah, I'm Ruka Nogi, same age as Imai-san and Sakura-san."

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"Baa-sama, Ruka is Hotaru's blood slave, and Natsume is my blood slave."

"Ooo! That means we're the same!" Tsubaki said.

"Huh?" Ruka replied.

"I'm a blood slave before I drank Mikan's jii-sama's blood."

"Speaking of jii-sama, Baa-sama, where's jii-sama?" Mikan asked.

"He's talking to Koji now!"

"Really? I missed him, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume let's find my jii-sama!"

"Whatever/sure" Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka agreed.

Mikan and Natsume held hand while Hotaru and Ruka did the same. Then the spotted a guy with gray hair, around his end 30s.

"JII-SAMA!!" Mikan ran towards him with the other's following her.

"Ah! My dear great granddaughter!!" He picked up the running Mikan.

"Jii-sama, how are you?" Mikan asked cutely.

"I'm fine."

"Mommy!!" Mikan suddenly screamed.

"Ah, my cute daughter!" Yuka said.

"Mommy I missed you!" Mikan hugged Yuka.

"Same here"

So the night went on swiftly, except the fact that Mikan is always surrounded by boys, but Natsume will burn them for if they whisper about Mikan. While if someone talk about Hotaru, something nice and flirty, Ruka will use his water power to splash it in that particular guy's face.

"Dear, is that our daughter's blood slave?" Yuka asked Koji.

"Yeah" Koji answered.

"Holy, he's hot, but he has a different aura."

"I can't do anything about it, when I found out he's a fire caster, he was already Mikan's blood slave." Koji sighed.

"What?!" Yuka screamed.

"Yeah you heard me woman!" Koji said.

"You dimwitted king, how could you do that to my daughter!" Yuka faked some tears.

"Oh please Yuka quit the act; you know I'll still love you even if you don't act." Koji said playfully.

"BAKA KOJI!!" Yuka screamed.

_Total a replica of Mikan _Both Natsume and Ruka thought.

"Now guys, let's meet my grandma and grandfather." Mikan said happily.

Mikan search and search and finally found her grandfather.

"Come guys, I found jii-chan already."

"Jii-chan!!" Mikan shouted.

"Oh, Mi-chan!" Jii-chan replied.

"Jii-chan, the party is going to start, let's sit together okay?" Mikan asked cutely.

"Sure, let me finish talking with my friends."

"Okay"

So after a few hours the show was very interesting, it had singing, dancing, and lots more of exciting performances.

Currently, is a lady very pretty, with long baby blue hair, singing, her voice is very much angelic, but it was still enjoyable, as she sang thru the middle part, suddenly the electricity gone out. Every guest in the hall is now panicking.

"Everybody please remain calm and please be seated, there's only a few technical problem with the electric system." Koji said, load enough to be heard by all the Vampires.

After a few moments, the electric has gone back, and the girl who is singing is now re-singing her whole song, and everybody is back to their enjoying mode.

_Eclipse Hall never had technical problem, I'm sure it was just checked and renewed everything before the show; impossible there will be a power outage, something is definitely wrong. I must find out. _Mikan is in her own thoughts, and her tenseness is noticed by Hotaru.

"_Mikan, I know there's something wrong around here._" Hotaru whispered.

"_I noticed, shall we take a look?_" Mikan asked.

"_I don't think is such a major problem._"

"_I can't just leave it be, something is definitely wrong! My parents, friends and my grandparents are all here, I cannot risk it, even is a very minor thing._" Mikan said.

"_Then we shall investigate about it._" Hotaru replied.

Mikan and Hotaru left the table with an excuse of going to the toilet.

"_Natsume I have a feeling that they're planning something behind us._"

"_Hn_"

"_Let's go_"

Natsume and Ruka left the table too, just to follow Mikan and Hotaru.

Mikan and Hotaru reached the roof of the building, and suddenly Mikan felt a presence behind her.

"Come out!" Mikan shouted.

"Keen like the information" A man came out from the shadow.

**End of chapter 8**

**

* * *

****Who is that you ask? The guy is -beep- -beep- ...censored...till then! tata for now!**


	9. Suffer

**Hie guys, sorry for the late update! i know i'm like suppose to update like 3 hours ago, but i do have something to do you know..gomenasai!..hope you guys would forgive me..arigatou neh?..**

Chapter 9

_Mikan and Hotaru reached the roof of the building, and suddenly Mikan felt a presence behind her._

"_**Come out**__!" Mikan shouted._

"_**Keen like the information**__" A man came out from the shadow._

He had auburn hair, pale skin and violet eyes, older then Mikan a few years.

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked.

"Reo" Shin replied.

"I've bet you're from the Flame River's village are you not?" Mikan asked, with a bit of fierceness in her tone.

"Impressive, I guess you do fit the throne just right." Reo snickered.

"Shut up, why are you here?" Mikan snapped.

"Well, I guessed my mission is already bombarded. I'm actually here to bomb Eclipse Hall, but how unlucky, I wanted to wait for the electric to go off, then only I set the bombs, who the heck know there's a back-up power generator, and now I'm found by two pests."

Mikan was out of control, she can't really imagine the image of this low life guy, destroying her precious hall, and she is now really pissed and angry. Her anger had gone beyond her line.

"I'll…kill…you…for…THIS!!" Mikan screamed, suddenly a very powerful and demonic aura wraps around Mikan, the pressure is very high. Mikan's power is so freaking enormous, even Hotaru had to kneel down due to the pressure, and uses her hands to cover her eyes because of the light emitting from Mikan's body.

The next thing Hotaru knew was Mikan had transformed.

_Mi-Mikan! She transformed without her rosary taken off?! Impossible! _Hotaru is very shocked, yes, shocked due to Mikan's transformation, and unknown to all 3 of them, there's 2 pairs of eyes watching them.

"You pest, you're still too early by 1000years to come bomb _**MY **_Eclipse Hall." Mikan release something like a power wave, making the guy flies and knocked the wall behind him, hard.

Reod up unsteadily, trying to focus on Mikan, he notice that her appearance have changed, from an auburn hair that reached her waist to a silver white hair reached to her ankle, and a pair of hazel chocolate eyes change to a pair of blood shot crimson red eyes.

"Wh-what a-are yo-you?!" Reo shuttered, while trying to clear his vision.

"I'm a lady who is far more superior then you." Mikan whispers in his ears.

"My ass!!" He shouted. His hand had a dagger, his attempt on stabbing Mikan was futile, because Mikan had sense it coming, and easily dodged his hand.

"Too bad" Mikan snickered.

Mikan took a bean out from her pocket, and in seconds the bean became a whip, with the whip Mikan start whipping Shin's body.

_**Whamp**_

"How do you like it?" Mikan asked.

_**Whamp**_

"The feeling of being hurt by someone else?" There's some blood traces on the floor, and it's Reo's blood.

_**Whamp**_

"This is what you get for coming here; you have a big disadvantage in my territory."

Mikan was about to shot another whip on the pathetic guy, but a guy from behind grabbed her hand.

"Little girl, that's enough." A rough and familiar voice said.

"Tch!" The bean in Mikan's hand, form back to its bean form.

Mikan collapse, she's caught by Natsume in his strong arms, and she had change back to her original form. Natsume lower his body nearer to Mikan, and Mikan's hand snaked around Natsume's neck and pulls him closer, Mikan opens her mouth revealing a pair of sharp fangs, and bit Natsume's neck.

Natsume once again felt a pair of sharp fangs trust deep inside his skin with his blood flowing out of his neck.

Mikan still did not wake up from her slumber.

"Oi Imai, why isn't she waking up yet?"

"She overuses more then she usually did, because today, she transform without her rosary off."

"Better carry her back to her room." Ruka suggested.

"You guys go ahead; I need to take care of this bastard." Hotaru points at Reo's lifeless body.

Natsume carries Mikan in bridal style and went down to her room.

Ruka went inside of the hall to search for the Sakura family, while Natsume is in Mikan's room with Natsume alone. Natsume gently caressed her cheeks and admire her beauty.

_She looks so beautiful even when she's asleep, well, that's expected since she's the only one who does not swoon or drool over me. Mikan, you made me have this weird feeling whenever I'm with you, and I tend to feel uncomfortable whenever I see you with another guy. You're really an angel in disguise, for doing that to me. _Natsume thought while stroking her hair.

"Oh my god, Mikan!" Mikan's great grandmother and the other member's of the Sakura family came in.

"What happened to her?" Yuka asked.

"She got into a fight with someone without her rosary off." Natsume said bluntly.

"What?! Then who is the guy?" Koji asked.

"He's with Imai now."

"He's so going to get it from me for hurting my precious great granddaughter!" Soujiroh said. (**A/N: I decided to give Mikan's great grandfather and grandfather names!**)

"Natsume, my daughter will be asleep for quite a few days, are you okay with it? I mean to take care of her, don't worry, I'll send in maids to help her clean up."

"Hn"

"Natsu-kun, can you follow me outside for awhile? There's something I like to tell you." Tsubaki asked.

Natsume followed Tsubaki outside of Mikan's room.

"Natsu-kun, I'll be going straight to the point okay?"

"Whatever"

"Do you want to be a Vampire?"

"…" Natsume was shocked by the question coming from Tsubaki.

"Natsu-kun, if you like Mikan as only a friend, then please leave her alone, I don't want to see her suffer anymore, despites that she finally sucked someone's blood."

"What do you mean?"

"Mikan had been restraining herself from sucking blood since she was born. Mikan have a very kind heart, she knows her responsibility yet she still cares for those humans. Mikan and Hotaru are both very intelligent ladies, but their inner form craves for blood, and they thought of themselves as a disgusting creature. Natsu-kun, Mikan suffer more than enough, so if you really love her, then don't leave her, she really cares for you."

"…" Natsume found himself speechless for the first time.

"I'm like you too, once a human, and you see, I'm fire caster as well, but after I met Soujiroh, Mikan's great grandfather, I knew I was destined to be with him, not because he has a split personality like Mikan, is because he isolate himself from others and I felt that I'm the only one that can let him open up to me, and that's why I decided to be a Vampire, his Vampire. Natsume, I'll let you think about it, please do make the right choice and oh, i'm not related to you." Tsubaki said, and left Natsume alone to think.

_Vampire…_

_**So will Natsume choose to be a Vampire, or will he leaves Mikan as he will only hurt her?**_

* * *

**Hihi! my exam is around the corner, so might not update as fast as last time, please do understand..thanks..REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	10. Naomi Sakura

**Hie, sorry guys, i'm having tuition just now, so late update..gomenasai!! Anyway, hope you review!!

* * *

**

Chapter 10

_Vampire…_

_**So will Natsume choose to be a Vampire, or will he leaves Mikan as he will only hurt her?**_

It's been three days since the incident when Reo attacked Moonlight Shadow Village, and Mikan is still in her coma state. Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume is worried about her, obviously Ruka is the one that showed his emotion.

_Mikan, wake up… _

_**Naomi?**_

_Yes, it's me, Baka._

_**Oh, what am I doing here?**_

_Your anger and hatred overwhelmed you, forcing me out without releasing your rosary, and that makes you very tired. So can you wake up now? _

_**I don't know, I'm still tired, Naomi.**_

_Rest Mikan, I'll take over your body until you're fine._

_**Ariga...tou...**_

Natsume just came back from taking a drink in Mikan's small kitchen, which he was the one constantly watching over Mikan, even at night! Natsume came in with a glass water in his hand, after what he saw, he dropped the cup on the floor; the crashing sound woke up Hotaru and Ruka.

"What happened!?" Hotaru asked furiously.

"Imai, why did Mikan's hair change to silver-white colour all of the sudden?" Natsume asked, without moving his body.

"Oh my god, Naomi-sama!" Hotaru mumbled.

"Naomi?" Natsume and Ruka asked in unison.

"She's the split personality of Mikan." Hotaru explained.

Naomi slowly opens her eyes, and then she sat herself up and stretched herself, and found 3 pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Yo Imai." Naomi called.

"Naomi-sama, where's Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"She's still too exhausted. So I decided to take over till she's okay." Naomi replied.

Naomi turn her glanced towards Natsume and licked her lips. Natsume caught her gazing at him, it send shiver down to his spine. Without warning, she was already beside Natsume, flying with her wings.

"Itadakimasu" Naomi said, and then she sank her fangs into Natsume's neck, which by chance caught him by surprise.

After she finished drinking a little bit of Natsume's blood, she wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Delicious" Naomi exclaimed making Ruka sweat dropped.

"Imai, tell otou-san I'll be going to school with you guys." Naomi said.

"WHAT!?" Natsume and Ruka exclaimed.

"What's wrong? I'm too bored at home." Naomi said.

"Naomi-sama, you could always play with the snakes and spiders like you used to." Hotaru suggested, making Ruka gulped hardly.

"Those are boring; they don't even give me excitement." Naomi replied.

"But-"

"Shut up and obey Imai." Naomi shot her a death glare.

"As you wish, Naomi-sama." Hotaru bowed.

"Good"

"Let's go, bunny-boy." Hotaru dragged Ruka.

**School**

Naomi's first day in school

"Everyone! Today we'll have a new transfer student, please do treat her nicely." A very gay teacher said.

After hearing the teacher said, that the transfer student is a 'her' the boys became more excited to see this girl.

"Please do come in Naomi-chan."

A girl with long slender legs, silver-white hair that reached till her ankle, and lastly, blood-shot eyes, came in from the door. Her uniform is not really neat, the first button was undone, and ANYONE can have those premier passes to see her cleavage. All the men practically changed from excitement to perverted thoughts of Naomi.

"Naomi Sakura, touch me and die." Naomi said in a cold way.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!" A random lady screamed, making everyone to look at her.

"Shouda-san, can I know what happen to you?" Narumi asked.

"You're that lady who nearly killed me!!" Sumire look at Naomi like she was going to be eaten by Naomi.

"Ah, that little cocky succubus that tried to seduce my slave." Naomi said coldly, while walking towards her, while the students kept murmuring something bad about Sumire.

"Wh-What a-are yo-you do-doing? Do-don't co-come ne-near m-me." Sumire shuttered.

"Oh, don't be scared, after all, you're just a low life succubus." Naomi smirked, she then turn and look at the teacher.

"Teacher, I'll be sitting on Mikan's place." Naomi said.

"That's fine with me." Narumi flash a smile.

Suddenly a random boy raise up his hand.

"What is it Makino-kun?" Narumi asked.

"Where's Sakura-san?" the boy asked, the other student also stop murmuring about Sumire and started to wonder about it too.

"She's having training with our grandfather, so i'm taking over her place in the meanwhile." Naomi quickly answered, and it was obviously a lie.

"Oh" the boy replied.

So time practically flew by, and finally recess time!

Naomi sat on her table with her chin on her palm, looking out of the window, and suddenly a guy came and talk to her, he had sea blue hair and golden eyes.

"Hey hot stuff, want to have lunch together?" Kyo asked.

"Sure" Naomi smirked.

Natsume was about to follow Naomi but was stopped by Hotaru.

"Let her be, she's playing, and she will ripped anyone who interrupt her game." Hotaru said bluntly.

"Game?" Ruka asked.

"Interested? Come with me." Hotaru signal them, they quietly obey, no one dares to disobey the mighty Hotaru Imai, a.k.a 'Ice Princess'.

Naomi brought Kyo to the deep forest in their school ground where no one could disturb them.

"Playing naughty huh, babe." Kyo smirked as he wrapped his hand around Naomi's waist.

_Oh, if you know what I'm going to do, it wouldn't be just 'naughty' to describe me. _Naomi thought.

Kyo suddenly caught some very nice scent in the air, and he felt like he's getting weaker and weaker, and now he couldn't quite focus anymore, it's like something stopped him from moving or he's controlled by someone.

"Eh, it's so easy to catch him." Naomi sighed.

Kyo's eyes are now dull and lifeless, not having a tint of self conscious lingering in his body.

"Hehe, I'm finally out and I'm so going to play till my fullest." Naomi caressing the unmoving Kyo's cheek while smirking.

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere near the bushes**

"_What is she trying to do?_" a guy whisper.

"_A game that she calls, cat and mice_." A girl replied, but the other two boys given her a confused look.

"_See that guy? He's the mice, and Naomi is the cat, and now, the mice is doomed_." The girl explained.

"_What do you mean by doom?_" The first boy asked.

_"If that guy is lucky he will survive, but he will lose his spirit, if he's not lucky, he'll be dead. Well, both of it are still consider as doomed." _The girl replied coldly.

**End of Chapter 10**

Hie, what will happen to the boy? Well serves him right! Hah! And oh! review please, and do give some idea to me, thank you!!

**End of chapter 10**


	11. Naomi and Mikan

**Konbanwa! Here's chapter 11, hope you enjoyed it..!! Review come to mommy!!****Chapter 11**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"_**See that guy? He's the mice, and Naomi is the cat, and now, the mouse is doomed**_." The girl explained.

"_**What do you mean by doom?**_" The first boy asked.

_"__**If that guy is lucky he will survive, but he will lose his spirit, if he's not lucky, he'll be dead. Well, both of it are still consider as doomed**__." _The girl replied coldly.

Naomi went behind of Kyo and started to bit him on his neck, sucking something, it's not blood, but spirits. After a meanwhile, Naomi releases her fangs and wiped her mouth. Kyo's body collapse on the floor lifelessly, not moving.

"Ah, he did not die, well he's lucky yet unlucky." Naomi smirked.

"Naomi, how is it?" Hotaru came out from the bushes.

"Did the boys see?" Naomi asked.

"Yes they did" Hotaru replied along with the two boys.

"Why did you do it?" Natsume asked.

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…"

"Do you really think that Mikan will like to see you killing and hurting all these people that you think is entertaining?!" That particular sentence made Naomi snapped, she grabbed Natsume's neck and pinned him on the tree, while choking him.

"You don't know anything about me and Mikan so shut up and don't get in my way!" Naomi growled at him.

"Naomi, control yourself." Hotaru said.

Naomi glare at Hotaru then let go of Natsume's neck, making him dropped on the floor with his hand massaging his neck.

_**Flashback**_

_A little girl with silver white long straight hair and crimson blood-shot eyes was found playing in the playground alone, then another little girl who is around her age with auburn wavy hair and hazel eyes girl came along. That's right, it's Mikan and Naomi._

"_Hi there, can I play with you?" Mikan asked._

"_Whatever" Naomi replied._

"_My name is Mikan Sakura, and you?" Mikan asked._

"_Naomi"_

"_Naomi-chan, why are you here alone?" Mikan asked._

"_I ran away from home."_

"_Doushite?" _

"_I hate my family; they hit me, curse me, and lock me up in a dark room." Naomi said bluntly._

"_Eh, why do they do that?" Mikan asked._

"_Because my vampire powers are far greater then theirs, they think of me as a monster."_

"_Well, I have a great vampire power, is just that I don't use it, my parents want me to use it." Mikan said._

"_Mikan-chan, let's go home!" Takara, Mikan's butler shouted._

"_Gomen, Naomi, meet me here tomorrow, it's a promise neh?" Mikan asked._

"_It's a promise" Naomi said._

_**End of flashback**_

"So you two are actually different people?" Ruka asked.

"I'm not done yet."

_**Flashback**_

"_Mikan…gomenasai…I can't…be friends…with you…forever…" Naomi said. Naomi has a lot of bruises and scratches around her body._

"_No, Naomi, don't die yet." Mikan sobbed._

"_Mikan…one last wish…from me…" Naomi manages out._

"_Nani?"_

"_Kill…my…family…"_

"_Iye, you can do it yourself, Naomi, let's be one." Mikan suggested._

"_What…are...you…talking…about?" Naomi asked._

"_Naomi, endure this for awhile, you'll be my other half forever, and we can be together forever." Mikan said, Naomi just nodded._

_After awhile, a large bright light is formed from Mikan and Naomi's body. When the light dimmed down, a girl with silver-white long hair and crimson blood-shot eyes was seen standing there._

"_I feel so great, thanks Mikan, now to take revenge." Naomi smirked._

_Naomi spread her wings and flew to her house and Naomi's mother was the first one who saw her._

"_YOU MONSTER, WHY DID YOU COME BACK, GO SOMEWHERE FAR AND ROT THERE!!" She screamed._

"_Mother, iye, Suzuki-san, I'm no longer your child, and no longer a monster, I'm Naomi Sakura, the half child of Koji Sakura." Naomi smirked._

"_What nonsense are you talking about? I gave birth to a monster, and that's you, there's no way you are connected to Koji-sama!" Suzuki exclaimed._

"_Iye, you're wrong, Mikan Sakura, is now my other split personalities." Naomi smirked._

"_You're lying! You ugly child go away!" Suzuki fell down on the floor._

"_Sayonara, ugly hag that was once my mother." Naomi smirked._

_Then a scream was heard by the whole mansion, causing Naomi's father and brother to come and see what's going on, and what they saw what horrifying. They saw Naomi's hand go through Suzuki's stomach._

"_YOU MONSTER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Naomi's father screamed at her._

"_Konbanwa, otou-sama, onii-sama." Naomi smiled._

"_What have you done to Okaa-san?" Naomi's brother said._

"_She deserved it, and you guys are next." Naomi smirked._

_So what happened was Naomi killed her whole family, and then she flew to the Sakura Mansion, with her whole body full of blood._

"_Oh my god, what happen to you child? Come in quickly and get yourself clean." Yuka said as she found Naomi standing there with a dress full with blood-stain._

_Naomi was cleaned and taken care by Yuka with care, and for the first time in her life, she felt so happy._

"_Naomi-chan, can I know what happen?" Yuka place her on top of her lap and start stroking her hair gently._

_Naomi told her the whole story and including Mikan._

"_So what you're trying to say is Mikan is your other half?" Yuka asked and Naomi just nodded._

"_How can I know that I can trust you?" Yuka asked._

"_Mikan says that tomorrow I'll be asleep till she let me wake up." Naomi said._

"_Tomorrow that is, well get some sleep, you've been thru enough, Naomi." Yuka said._

"_Yuka-san, this will be our secret okay?" Naomi asked._

"_Yes it will be." Yuka kissed her forehead and gently tucked her in to bed._

_**End of flashback**_

"So that's why Mikan is so important to you." Ruka said.

"Mikan is my precious friend, and the only way I can repay her is by taking care of her body." Naomi said.

"I still don't get how this can help Mikan." Ruka asked.

"Easy, Mikan now lacks of spiritual energy to support this body, while I have more, so I'm helping her to collect as many spiritual energy from all the students here." Naomi replied.

"So how much do she still needs?" Natsume asked.

"Around 6 more." Naomi replied.

"What about just now that guy?" Ruka asked.

"He is as good as dead. Once the spiritual energy of a person/beast is sucked, he will be spiritless, so it would be better if he dies straight than to live, since he is spiritless." Naomi replies.

"Okay enough of this chit-chat, I'm hungry." Naomi smirked.

"I'm hungry too." Hotaru said.

Natsume and Ruka looked at each other then sighed. They undone their first button and open a small space that allows the two vampire suck their blood.

Natsume and Ruka felt a little bit ticklish on the part where Naomi and Hotaru bit them and sucked their blood, so after awhile, Naomi and Hotaru releases their fangs from them.

"Blood slave's blood still tastes the best!" Naomi exclaimed.

So as days goes by Naomi sucked out the necessary amount to gain back Mikan's body, and all were guy's spirit.

_Neh, Naomi, arigatou, I can wake up now._

_**Are you really sure you're okay?**_

_Yeah, I appreciate your help, hontou ni arigatou neh, Naomi._

_**Mikan, I've told them.**_

_About what?_

_**Our secret and everything about me and you.**_

_I see, well is okay._

_**Ja neh, Mikan.**_

_Sayonara, Naomi._

Natsume went and visit Mikan in her dorm again, he's missing Mikan a lot, and hoping every night when Naomi went to sleep, Mikan will be the one waking up.

"Natsume, where's Hotaru?" An oh-so-familiar voice said.

_Wait that voice belongs to…_

**End of chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

Yo Minna! how was it? i know it's

**sucky, but at least i made something out!! hehez, anyway remember to review!! XOXO**


	12. Realize

**Arlo! Enjoy chappy 12!! Review please!!

* * *

**

Chapter 12

"_**Natsume, where's Hotaru?**__" An oh-so-familiar voice said._

_**Wait that voice belongs to…**_

"Mikan…" Natsume mumble unconsciously.

"Tadaima, Natsume." Mikan smiled at him.

Natsume had an urge to hug Mikan, but his thoughts are stopping him.

_**Hold your horses! Your pride and reputation dude, both will be ruin if you do that, what's worse is, what if Imai saw it?**_

_Screw my pride and reputation I don't need em!_

_**Suit yourself lover boy…**_

Natsume without a second thought went and hugged Mikan, causing Mikan to be shocked and confused.

"Nat…su…me?" Mikan said, Mikan's blushing ten shades of red and her heart keeps beating faster even though she don't understand why.

_What's this feeling? My body became hot, I'm blushing and most of all, __and my heart can't stop beating so fast! Natsume's hugging me, I know I should pushed him away, but why feeling so secure and comfortable in his arms? Why am I having all this feelings? I don't love Natsume, why do I have all this mixed feelings? Wait, do I love Natsume?_

"Ano, Natsume, I think you could let go now." Mikan said causing Natsume to snapped back and let go of Mikan.

"I'll go tell Imai that you're awake." Natsume said and then went away with a flushed face.

"What's with this feeling?" Mikan touched her chest where her heart is located.

"Hyuuga, Nogi, stay outside, I need to talk to Mikan privately." Hotaru said bluntly and received an 'Hn' and a nod from Natsume and Ruka.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" Mikan said.

"How are you feeling?" Hotaru asked while pulling a chair out and sit.

"Pretty good"

"I see, Mikan, I've investigated Naomi's profile." Hotaru said.

"What did it say?" Mikan faking that she doesn't know anything.

"Don't play dumb with me; you already know it very well, in fact too well." Hotaru stared at her.

"Fine, I just want to know what they wrote about her." Mikan bowed down her head.

"It says that, previously when Naomi was born, Suzuki was very happy as Naomi was her first daughter. But things went berserk when Naomi's powers were awaken." Hotaru said.

"What does that mean, Naomi has been in my body for years, but she never tells me a thing about herself, even if I asked her, she will just tell me that she doesn't want to talk about it." Mikan said.

"I see, like I was saying, Naomi was a very powerful Vampire, in fact, she could be a A-class Vampire if the law applies to it, but because of her overwhelming power, her family became jealous and started to lock her in a dark room, torture her and such. But there's still time when she runaway without getting caught just to go outside and relax, but was caught back later. When Naomi couldn't take it anymore, she breaks loose of herself and tried to runaway, but luck wasn't on her side, she was caught by a few guard, who constantly attacked her, trying to made her unconscious, but it was the other way round, she grew angry and started using her powers, and it end up killing all the guards there." Hotaru continued.

"I knew that part, after that she found her way to the park and found me waiting for her. She asked me to help her kill her family, but I end up using the fusion skill with her." Mikan said and Hotaru just simply nodded.

A pregnant of silence started to conquer the whole room, but was broken by Mikan.

"Neh Hotaru, can I ask you a question?" Mikan look at Hotaru.

"What?"

"What does 'love' means?" Mikan asked.

"It means whenever you're with the guy you like, you can feel your heart beating faster, you will start to feel the heat on your cheeks and you will feel safe in his embrace and such." Hotaru explained.

"Hotaru, did you experience it before?" Mikan ask spontaneously.

* * *

"Hey Natsume, do you like Mikan?" Ruka asked the boy whose sitting beside him.

"…"

"Don't deny, for the past few days, I can see that you're very eager for Mikan to wake up from her internal slumber." Ruka grinned.

"I presumed you need an eye specialist." Natsume replied nonchalantly.

"Natsume, I think Mikan's a very cute girl, me and Imai-san also think that you two are born for each other."

"…"

"Aw come on Natsume, I know you got big ego and pride, can't you just lower it down and confess to her?" Ruka raised an eye-brown.

"…" Natsume ignore Ruka.

"Natsume! We all can see that you love Mikan and I know Mikan will learn how to love you too, don't let her go lover boy, you will end up hurting yourself." Ruka raised his voice a bit.

"WE'RE FROM TWO DIFFERENT WORLD RUKA! MIKAN'S A ROYAL BLOOD TO THE VAMPIRE THRONE, I'M JUST A COMMON FIRE-CASTER!"

"Cut that crap Natsume, stop bluffing yourself, do you remember Tsubaki obaa-san? She was a human as well, but chooses love over her status." Ruka said.

"Ruka, you wouldn't understand how it feels to fall in love with somebody who is different than you." Natsume said.

"Shut up Natsume, I do know okay, because I…I…err…" Ruka stopped his sentence.

_One more word and Natsume will know that I like her._

"Because you what?" Natsume raised an eye-brown.

"Because…because…I experience it before! Yeah! That's it! I experienced it before." Ruka sweat nervously, hoping Natsume would buy the lie.

"Cut the crap Ruka, I know that you like Imai right?" Natsume grinned.

"No…no...How would I fall in love with a girl who blackmails me, take pictures of me, make me angry and at the same time make me blushes over her…Shit!" Ruka uses his hand cover his mouth when he just realize what he just said.

"Ruka, you blew your cover."

"Damn it. But I will be confessing and it's just the matter of time. So you better do too." Ruka smiled.

"Whatever" Natsume replied.

* * *

"No" Hotaru replied sternly.

"Hotaru, all this minor stuff you can't hide it from me. Is Ruka right?" Mikan asked.

"No, it's not." Hotaru remained a stoic look, but inside she's feeling very weird.

"Don't even bother lying to me, Hotaru. There was a time when I saw you blushing over Ruka!" Mikan exclaimed.

"That's not true! I did not blush over that stupid bunny-boy." Hotaru exclaimed.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Oh, somebody came back to earth already.**__" Hotaru said sarcastically._

"_**Ah, gomen gomen.**__" Ruka said with his hand clasped together._

"_**Next time, if you faint once more, I'm going take pictures of you and sell.**__" Hotaru showed her sly grin, while Ruka was trembling on her words._

_**I fell in love with a Blackmailing queen.**__ Ruka thought._

"_**Let's go Mikan.**__" Hotaru dragged Mikan out._

"_**Bye bye guys, see you tomorrow!**__" Mikan said that before she was dragged away by Hotaru._

_While Mikan is being dragged, she spotted a sweet smile on Hotaru's face, and then she notice something._

_**Hotaru is in love.**__ Mikan thought along with a satisfying smile._

"_**Hotaru are you in love?**__" Mikan ask slyly._

"_**WH-what the hell are you babbling about Mikan?**__" Hotaru shuttered along with a blush._

"_**Who is it? Is it Ruka?**__" Mikan asked with a smirk._

"_**Who will like that bunny boy? Even thought his pictures sold well.**__" Hotaru said, her blush is getting redder._

"_**Aww, the icy heart of Hotaru is melted by a mere bunny boy!**__" Mikan exclaimed while running away._

"_**NO IT HASN'T!!**__" Hotaru chase after Mikan with a red face. Is it a because of anger? Or is it because is the truth?_

_**End of flashback**_

"I saw it Hotaru!!" Mikan exclaimed.

"What you saw was just some illusion, and by the way why did you ask me that question?" Hotaru asked.

"Well…I…umm…" Mikan is unsure what to tell Hotaru.

"Have you finally realized it?" Hotaru stared at her.

"Realized what?" Mikan asked.

"Realize that you like Hyuuga." Hotaru said.

**End of chapter 12

* * *

**

**Hehe! next week next chapter! stay tune dudes! review please!**


	13. What Am I To Do?

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, my sister did not let me use the computer the whole day, made me so bored and lonely, but finally now i get to update! Wee!! Hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 13

"_**Realized what?**__" Mikan asked._

"_**Realize that you like Hyuuga.**__" Hotaru said._

"That's really funny, Hotaru!" Mikan fake a laugh.

"Laugh all you want, but don't deny that you like Hyuuga, you'll end up being hurt Mikan." Hotaru warned her.

"Is not that I deny my feelings for him, is just that I don't understand it yet. Like what you said, whenever he's close to me, my heart pound so loudly and fast and I can even feel heat on my face whenever I'm with him, but yet, I feel so safe and secure in his arms." Mikan explained to Hotaru.

"Mikan is time for them to make a decision." Hotaru said.

"What decision?" Mikan asked.

"Whether they want to become a vampire, our vampire." Hotaru said.

"But that means…" Mikan gasped.

"Yes, becoming our husband." Hotaru said.

"But Hotaru, I'm not ready yet!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Mikan, no one is ready for anything." Hotaru assure her.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" Hotaru said.

After the knock, two sexy young men were seen coming in to Mikan's room.

"Good time, Nogi, I need to go to the town and buy some snacks for later." Hotaru said bluntly to Ruka.

"What, why me?" Ruka wailed.

"IF you don't, this picture will be out on the market." Hotaru took out a picture of Ruka wearing a duck suit.

"Give that back Imai!" Ruka blush a thousand shades after looking at that picture. Then he chases Hotaru till they're out of Mikan and Natsume's eyesight.

"So…Strawberries-" Natsume started but was soon cut off by Mikan.

"Natsume, what will you do if I ask you to be a Vampire like us?" Mikan asked while looking out from the window.

"…"

"I guessed so, well maybe is not the time for you to answer me yet." Mikan gave him a sad smile.

"Listen Mikan, don't misunderstood me, the question is you're a royal-blood vampire princess, and I'm just a human commoner, for me to become one of your kind, it would be too hard for me to accept it." Natsume explained, but Mikan's expression gone from sad to depress.

"So, this is what am I in your eyes, a royal princess. How stupid am I to think that you will think of me as someone special. Well guess I was wrong, always wrong, and wrong in choosing my blood slave too." Mikan said, what Mikan said struck Natsume hard.

_No, that's not what I meant. _He thought

"That's not what I meant, what I meant was-" Natsume tried to explain to Mikan but failed again.

"Shut up human and get out, I don't want to see your face again!" Mikan shouted with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Mikan listen to me!"

"I said shut up and leave can't you understand! Leave me alone!" Mikan uses her powers for the first time in this form against Natsume, she send him through a vortex and made him disappear from her sight.

After Natsume disappear from her sight, she started crying. She kept crying hard till her eyes went red and puffy.

* * *

"Tch, that vortex led me back to my own room." Natsume said then recall what Mikan told him.

_So, this is what am I in your eyes, a royal princess. How stupid am I to think that you will think of me as someone special. Well guess I was wrong, always wrong, and wrong in choosing my blood slave too._

"How stupid can I get?" Natsume plopped himself on his bed.

_Shut up human and get out, I don't want to see your face again!_

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself once again.

* * *

"Nogi, let's get something to eat, I know you're hungry by now." Hotaru said to Ruka, while both of them walk on the street after buying Hotaru's snack.

"Err, h-Hai." Ruka blushed.

Hotaru and Ruka both went into a fancy and luxurious restaurant, and as usual, Hotaru called her favorite human food, the crab meat and a cup of hot coffee. While Ruka called Vegetarian Spaghetti and an ice-blended chocolate with whipped cream.

Through out their meal, neither of them spoke a word. So after their meal, Hotaru decided to break the silence.

"_Ruka_, have you ever thought of being my vampire?" Hotaru said without looking at Ruka, still continue drinking her coffee

_Did she just __call me by my name? _Ruka thought.

"Y-yes, I did." Ruka tried his best not to stammer but he blew it.

"So have you decided yet?" Hotaru asked while she asked the waitress for the bill.

"N-no, n-not yet." Ruka stammer once again.

"Until you've decided come and look for me." Hotaru said.

"O-okay"

After that, none of them spoke a word till they reach the castle.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"C-come in" A lady voice was heard after the door was knocked.

"Mikan, I've brought some snacks for you." Hotaru said.

"Thanks Hotaru, but I'm not in the mood to eat snacks now." Mikan gave her a sad smile.

"Spill it out; I know it has something to do with Hyuuga." Hotaru said.

"Well, it was not his fault; I think it's more to my fault." Mikan wiped her face.

_**Flashback**_

"_**So…Strawberries-**__" Natsume started but was soon cut off by Mikan._

"_**Natsume, what will you do if I ask you to be a Vampire like us?**__" Mikan asked while looking out from the window._

"…"

"_**I guessed so, well maybe is not the time for you to answer me yet.**__" Mikan gave him a sad smile._

"_**Listen Mikan, don't misunderstood me, the question is you're a royal-blood vampire princess, and I'm just a human commoner, for me to become one of your kind, it would be too hard for me to accept it.**__" Natsume explained, but Mikan's expression gone from sad to depress._

"_**So, this is what am I in your eyes, a royal princess. How stupid am I to think that you will think of me as someone special. Well guess I was wrong, always wrong, and wrong in choosing my blood slave too.**__" Mikan said, what Mikan said struck Natsume hard._

_**No, that's not what I meant.**__ He thought_

"_**That's not what I meant, what I meant was-**__" Natsume tried to explain to Mikan but failed again._

"_**Shut up human and get out, I don't want to see your face again!**__" Mikan shouted with her bangs covering her eyes._

"_**Mikan listen to me!**__" _

"_**I said shut up and leave can't you understand! Leave me alone!**__" Mikan uses her powers for the first time in this form against Natsume, she sends him through a vortex and made him disappear from her sight._

_After Natsume disappear from her sight, she started crying. She kept crying hard till her eyes went red and puffy._

_**End of flashback**_

"What am I suppose to do Hotaru?" Mikan said while crying, again.

"Mikan, stop crying it makes you look three times uglier." Hotaru wiped her tears away.

"Hotaru, Natsume hates me now, what am I to do?" Mikan asked again.

"Baka, he will not hate you." Hotaru patted her back.

"Eh?"

**End of chapter 13**

**

* * *

****Hey, how was is? Give me a review and tell me about it! my ideas are getting near to extinct!**


	14. Parting Ways

**Sorry for the VERY VERY late update, i just cant find a time to update..so very SORRY!! hope you wont mind. Here's Chappie 14!

* * *

**

Chapter 14

"_**Hotaru, Natsume hates me now, what am I to do?**__" Mikan asked again._

"_**Baka, he will not hate you.**__" Hotaru patted her back._

"_**Eh?**__" _

"Nothing, just go get some sleep before I put u to sleep." Hotaru said bluntly.

"H-Hai." Mikan said nervously as she lies down on the bed.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

_Click_

"Yo Natsume." Ruka greeted the guy that is lying on the bed.

"Hn"

"Natsume, Imai just asked me." Ruka said while blushing.

"About?" Natsume said nonchalantly.

"About being her vampire." Ruka said while looking at him intensively.

"What does that have to do with me?" Natsume return the look.

"Natsume, we're best friend, if you become a vampire, I'm going too." Ruka explained.

"…" Natsume just shrugged at that remark.

"So, have you decided yet?" Ruka asked.

"…" Natsume just turned to the other side of the bed.

"Natsume, did something happen?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing, I want to be alone, so get out to somewhere." Natsume said impatiently.

"O-okay, take care." Ruka stood up and walked away from the room.

But before he reached the door, he spotted a letter on Natsume's study table and decided to take a look at it.

"Natsume, have you read this letter?" Ruka took the letter and asked him.

"Hn" Natsume groaned.

"It's from auntie." Ruka mumbled as he opens the letter.

_**Dear Ruka and Natsume,**_

_**I know this is a sudden notice, **_

_**But I need you two to come back the next day after you've read this letter.**_

_**It's urgent.**_

_**From Haruka.**_

"Natsume, auntie Haruka wants us to be back tomorrow, I think we better go pack now, and I'll go inform Imai-san and Sakura-san." Ruka said.

"Whatever" Natsume said.

_Something must be going on; I bet Imai is in Mikan's room right now. I better go find them._

So after Ruka left the room, he quickly ran to Mikan's room.

After 5mins of running, he finally reached the last corridor to Mikan's room. As he turned a 90 degree turn, he spotted Hotaru coming out of Mikan's room.

"What are you doing here Nogi?" Hotaru raised an eye-brown at him.

"Imai…I got…something…to tell you…" Ruka said between his pant.

"About being my vampire?" Hotaru asked, but Ruka shake his head.

"Then is about what?" Hotaru asked once again.

"It's about Natsume and Sakura-san." Ruka finally calmed himself.

"Let's go to the garden and talk about it." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

So Ruka went to the garden led by Hotaru.

"You were saying?" Hotaru asked.

"Imai-san, Natsume is acting really weird, do you know why?" Ruka asked and Hotaru just nodded at his question.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Natsume, what will you do if I ask you to be a Vampire like us?**__" Mikan asked while looking out from the window._

"…"

"_**I guessed so, well maybe is not the time for you to answer me yet.**__" Mikan gave him a sad smile._

"_**Listen Mikan, don't misunderstood me, the question is you're a royal-blood vampire princess, and I'm just a human commoner, for me to become one of your kind, it would be too hard for me to accept it.**__" Natsume explained, but Mikan's expression gone from sad to depress._

"_**So, this is what am I in your eyes, a royal princess. How stupid am I to think that you will think of me as someone special. Well guess I was wrong, always wrong, and wrong in choosing my blood slave too.**__" Mikan said, what Mikan said struck Natsume hard._

_**No, that's not what I meant.**__ He thought_

"_**That's not what I meant, what I meant was-**__" Natsume tried to explain to Mikan but failed again._

"_**Shut up human and get out, I don't want to see your face again!**__" Mikan shouted with her bangs covering her eyes._

"_**Mikan listen to me!**__" _

"_**I said shut up and leave can't you understand! Leave me alone!**__" Mikan uses her powers for the first time in this form against Natsume, she sends him through a vortex and made him disappear from her sight._

_After Natsume disappear from her sight, she started crying. She kept crying hard till her eyes went red and puffy._

_**End of Flashback**_

"What can we do now?" Ruka asked.

"We can do nothing about it now, this is their problem, and they are required to fix this problem themselves." Hotaru answered, with a tint of worry in her tone.

"There's one more thing…" Ruka mumbled.

"What?" Hotaru replied.

"Auntie Haruka, which is Natsume's mother, has summoned us back." Ruka said.

"When do you have to leave?" Hotaru asked.

"Tomorrow, I'm planning to tell Sakura-san later." Ruka said.

"Don't tell Mikan, she have enough problem to handle, I'll tell her after you guys left." Hotaru said.

"O-okay, well, I think is time for me to go pack, see you later." Ruka stood up and leave the garden.

**The next day**

"Imai-san, take care of Mikan." Ruka said.

"Nogi, get in the car, you're talking crap." Hotaru said bluntly.

"Gomen…"

"Goodbye son, take care, especially you Natsume." Koji said.

"Natsume, don't worry about Mikan, she's going to be fine." Yuka said.

"Well, the car is here, take care boys." Tsubaki hugged them.

"Bye everybody, nice meeting you." Ruka said and turned to open the car door.

"Oi bunny boy! You forgot something." A voice came out.

"Huh?" Ruka turned and surprisingly, he found something sweet and soft on his lips, he notice that, Hotaru's lips were on his lips.

"By the time you come back, you better give me an answer." Hotaru replied after she broke the kiss.

_She ki-kissed me! _Ruka thought.

He was too shocked to move, and was blushing madly. After seeing this, Natsume grab him in to the car.

**End of Chapter 14**

**

* * *

****How was it? well review to let me know!! WAHAHA..once again..i'm sorry for the late update!**


	15. Fault, Blame, Fight

**Sorry guys, I've been busy for the past few weeks and because I'm busy, so i can't find a time to update. So darn sorry. Well here's Chapter 15 hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_**She ki-kissed me! **__Ruka thought._

_He was too shocked to move, and was blushing madly. After seeing this, Natsume grab him in to the car._

Three weeks had passed since Natsume and Ruka left. Everything is now exactly like what it was before they arrive, except the fact that Mikan is still lying on the bed and Hotaru is missing Ruka while taking care of that female Vampire.

_Where am I? Oh, I remember, I'm in my own inner world where I'm kept away from everything. Why? Because he left me, no letter, no mails, no nothing, he kept me waiting for him, and where is he now? I have no idea, he left, __**they**__ left. I can't believe that a mere human can do this much damage to me, physically and mentally. This is like a test, testing me whether if I'm strong enough to bear this pain from my heart, and I've failed, I'm not strong enough, not strong enough to bear this pain. I deserve this as it is my fault…_

…

"Ah! We're finally here!" exclaimed by a certain blond guy.

"Hn" _Mikan…_

"Look the idiots are back." A feminine voice called out.

"It's good to be back, Imai." The blond replied.

"Let's get going, I'll take you to your room." The cold vampire said.

While they were walking behind the stoic violet eye vampire, they received a lot of unhappy glare and some unwanted gossips. Suddenly, Hotaru stopped her tracks causing Ruka and Natsume to be a little confused.

"Stop gossiping about false rumor, or else..." She commanded, and then all the vampires around scrambled away, so that they won't anger the Vampire that is second in command.

"Here's your room, give me a call if you need something _important_." Hotaru said and then left in a blink of eye.

The room is like the previous room they slept in, one big built-in plasma TV, one big shower room including a bath tub in it, a set of sofa, two queen sized-beds, one built huge in wardrobe, which contains expensive clothes.

"I'm going to take a walk" The raven lad said.

"Sure, I'll just unpack our stuff." Ruka smiled.

_I wonder how is she now, is she drinking any blood? Is she healthy? _Those this occupied Natsume's mind all the way as he was walking aimlessly.

"_Kisa, have you seen Mikan-sama?_" one of the maids said.

_They are talking about Mikan… better not let them notice I'm here._

"_Oh Miki, yeah, I've seen her, I was her servant of the day yesterday._" The second maid said.

"_She's not drinking any blood is she?_" Miki asked.

"_No, she had not been drinking blood for nearly three weeks and she is still reluctant to drink the animal blood._" Kisa said.

_What?! _When Natsume heard that, he was so sure that he felt his blood turn cold.

"_Oh, poor Mikan-sama, she look paler than she previously is, she look so fragile and sick, every time I try to let her drink some blood, she will always send me off._" Miki said.

"_I bet is all because of that human boy, what's his name again? Erm, Natsume! Yes! After he left, Mikan-sama had been isolating herself in her bedroom; she even kept a distant with Hotaru-sama._" Kisa said.

_That Baka!! What is she thinking!_

After Natsume heard, he was furious, he ran as fast as he could to Mikan's room, but no matter how fast he ran, Mikan's room was still so distant from him. So after 5mins of running, he finally reached her room. He took a big breath in and let it out, only he turns the doorknob open.

When the door swung open, he was very sure that his blood turned cold for a second. He saw the person he loved most lying on that particular bed, looking so delicate and weak, not only that, there's an IV tube connected to Mikan's arm. He swore he was a girl, he will sure burst into tears, but too bad he's not.

"Mikan…" Natsume unconsciously mumbled.

Natsume took the liberty that no one was around and walk towards her bed, when he was five feet more to the bed, an unknown force struck him sending him towards the wall.

"Damn it!" He cursed.

Suddenly, a gush of pain went up to his mind, causing him pain on his head.

"Argh" _what the hell!? _

Suddenly he felt like someone is talking.

_**Is my fault…**_

"Who's that?"

_**I'm a dangerous creature, he's right; our destiny will be cursed if we come together.**_

_It's Mikan! She's blaming herself…It's not her fault…_

_**He left. **_

_**I can't believe that a mere human can do this much damage to me, physically and mentally. **_

_**This is like a test, testing me whether if I'm strong enough to bear this pain from my heart, and I've failed, I'm not strong enough, not strong enough to bear this pain. **_

_**I deserve this as it is my fault…**_

_Damn, I got to find Koji oji-san, and stop this ridiculous stuff. Don't worry Mikan, I'll be back…_

Natsume keep on running without a care that many vampire maid and butlers are sending him death glare, they had believed that it's because of Natsume's departure that has caused Mikan's suffering.

_BANG!_

The door swung open, ahem, banged opened.

"KOJI-SAN!" Natsume shouted.

"Why are you still here? Go back to the human world or your stupid school, you don't belong here." Koji said sternly.

"Not until Mikan wakes up." Natsume said.

"What do you still want from her!? My daughter had suffered far enough from you! I won't let you lay a finger on her anymore, she's my only precious daughter and she will not be harmed by the likes of a mere human!" Koji said.

"No you're wrong! I did not intend to hurt your daughter, I love her more than anyone else, and it kills me to know that she's crying inside." Natsume said.

"What do you know about her?! You insolent brat, she loves you, but yet you treat her like that, you of all people should know, she is as fragile as a child! I will not forgive you!"

_BOOM!_

**End of Chapter 15**

* * *

**So how was it? bad? who cares? tell me what u think by review..flames and suggestion are accepted. thank you.**

* * *


	16. Youichi, Fight and Birthdays?

**Sorry once again, my project are like mountains!! i can't seems to finish them off. Argh! but no worries, i will update my story as usual, but it will be slightly late..gomenasai!

* * *

**

Chapter 16

"_**What do you know about her?! You insolent brat, she loves you, but yet you treat her like that, you of all people should know, she is as fragile as a child! I will not forgive you!**__"_

_**BOOM!**_

_Clack, clack…_

Natsume's eyes widen as he saw the wall that was right behind him before he dodged the punch from Koji. The wall has a big hole, causing the whole wall to crack.

"You were just lucky that you manage to dodge that small punch, however the second one will not be a miss." Koji glared at him.

"Tch" Natsume responded.

"If I had known that Mikan would suffer this kind of pain, I would never let you have it your way." Koji said.

Koji then launched a deadly punch at Natsume, but Natsume being the one that mastered all the martial arts when he was younger, manage to dodge it beautifully. Whenever Koji throw a kick or a punch at Natsume, he would only dodge or block Koji's attack, and Natsume have been continuing all this dodging and blocking for many punches that Koji launched.

"Why don't you attack? Too weak against me?" Koji smirked.

"Don't joke with me" Natsume panted.

"Then fight me! Don't you want to proof me wrong?" Koji shouted.

"Why should I? I'm the one at fault here, but instead she blames herself, and the only way to make her realize that is to make her talk to me one-on-one." Natsume suggest.

"No, I'll never let you hurt her again, she's too precious for the likes of you!"

Koji sent a deadly punched towards Natsume again, but Natsume has already reached his limit, not able to gather enough strength to defend or dodge himself, so all he did was squeeze his eyes tight waiting for the pain to come.

_BANG!_

Natsume felt confused, why didn't he feel the pain? Or so he thought, he slowly opens his eyes and he got his shocked of his life as his eyes was as big as a saucer.

"STOP!! What the hell are you two trying to do!?" A sweet voice came from the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Natsume yelled.

"Mikan, what are you doing here? Go back to your room, you need rest!" Koji commanded.

"_Pant-Pant…_Papa, I believed that you're position as the ruler of the Vampire society is not for show right?" Mikan panted as she slumped down and lean on the wall for support.

"Mikan, what are you trying to proof?" Koji asked.

"Papa, I wonder if you have ever paid attention to what Oji-chan and Obaa-chan always said." Mikan frowned.

"Oi, strawberries go back to your room."

"You shut up"

"Are you trying to say that I'm forgetting something?" Koji eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes, exactly." Mikan said, looking straight into his eyes.

"I did not forget anything." Koji said.

"Yes you are…" Mikan closed her eyes, and when she opens back her eyes…

"GOD DAMN IT, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT NATSUME IS MY BLOOD SLAVE?! IF YOU HURT HIM YOU'LL HURT ME TOO YOU STUPID FATHER!" Mikan shouted in one breath and then she started to pant again.

"Gomenasai…" Koji said in chibi size.

"Oi, strawberries, come here." Natsume signal her to come towards him.

"What do you want?" Mikan said coldly to him.

"Just come here." Natsume said impatiently as Mikan turned her heels and walk towards Natsume.

When Mikan reached the place where Natsume is sitting at, Natsume grabbed her wrist preventing her from going anywhere.

"What the, Natsume, let go of me!" Mikan shouted as she struggle to break free of Natsume's grasped.

While on the other hand, Natsume took his other free hand, and bit his thumb till it bleed. He then placed the bleeding hand in front of Mikan's hand, gesturing her to drink his blood.

"What are you doing? You're injured yet you still want me to drink your blood?" Mikan eyed him suspiciously.

"You haven't been drinking blood ever since I left, isn't it?" Natsume asked sternly.

"Ho-How did you know?" Mikan eyes widened.

"I have my resources" Natsume smirked.

Without a second thought, Mikan took Natsume's thumb and began sucking his bleeding spot, but the amount weren't enough for her, so she launched towards Natsume and sank her fangs into his neck.

Koji looked at Mikan's attitude towards Natsume, it was clearly stated that Natsume really care for her, but why did he have to leave for three weeks? That's a question he's been wondering all this time.

After Mikan release her fangs out from Natsume's neck, she blushed very hard.

"Arigatou…" Mikan mumbled as she tries to cover her red face with her hand.

"Baka…" Natsume said as he used both of his hand and grabbed both of Mikan's hand away from her face, and lean forward towards Mikan and gently plant a kiss on her lips.

"Pervert!" Mikan blushed even harder, making Natsume chuckle.

"Natsume, can I ask you something?" Koji said as Natsume turn his head towards Koji.

"Hn"

"Why did you leave?" Koji asked.

"Well, when I've received the letter by my mother, it says 'Urgent' so I thought it was really an emergency, so I left with Ruka, but who knows, my mother's dumb brain, she called us back because my sister Aoi Hyuuga, is going to have her 11th birthday soon, so we had to go back and prepare." Natsume explained.

"I see, 11 year's old huh, Mikan, how old is Youichi now?" Koji asked.

"Let's see, I'm around 132years old now, 126years old now." Mikan replied as Natsume jaw dropped.

"Damn, that means your 115years old older than me!" Natsume said.

"Yes, we vampire live a long life, just like Hotaru, she's 115 older than Ruka." Mikan giggled.

"Stupid old woman" Natsume mumbled.

_BANG!_

"What the hell is wrong with you woman!" Natsume shouted as he rubbed his back because Mikan had sent him a strong whack, sending him to the wall again.

"Never call a vampiress an old lady; you'll never know how old are we." Mikan gave him the cold glare.

"Ahem, like I was saying, Mikan, are you going to Natsume's sister's birthday party?" Koji asked.

"Come to think of it, I've never met your sister. Yeah I'm going!" Mikan smiled.

"Okay, bring Youichi along. I think he's 11 this year in human year." Koji said.

"Sure!" Mikan agreed.

"Who's Youichi?" Natsume asked suspiciously.

"Erm, short and simple, he would be my brother, but the real fact is, he is my mother's sister's daughter's son." Mikan explained.

"And where's his family?"

"They died when he was just a toddler." Mikan said.

"I see"

"Let's go, I missed Ruka-pyon." Mikan smiled while taking Natsume's hand and walked away.

"Bye bye Papa" Mikan said.

As they walked half way, Natsume spotted a gray haired boy sitting on a swing alone, so he suddenly stopped his track.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"That boy, who's that?" Natsume points at the boy on the swing.

"Oh, come with me, I'll introduce you to him." Mikan smiled as she slipped her hand into his and pulled him towards the playground.

"Youichi!!" Mikan waved towards him.

"Mikan-nee!" Youichi ran and hugged Mikan as Mikan did the same.

"How are you? Are you treating your tutors badly again?" Mikan eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm fine, those old hags never leave me alone. It's annoying, all I need is Mikan-nee." Youichi hugged her tightly.

"Haha, come Youichi, let me introduce you, this is my blood-slave, Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan introduced.

"Natsume, this is Youichi, my brother." Mikan smile at him.

"Hn"

"Mikan-nee, I hate him." Youichi said bluntly.

**End of Chapter 16**

**

* * *

****So what will happen next? Stay Tune! hahaha! Review too, oh man, reviews are like drug! i'm not a drug addict. Am i? Oh well..Review come to mama!! hope you readers enjoy this chapter!**


	17. MUST READ ANNOUNCEMENT!

**_MUST READ!!_**

**To all my dear readers,**

Erm, Sorry to announce this at this odd moment, I wou'ld firstly like to apologize for not updating my "Vampire Moonlight" for several weeks, I'm really sorry as my trial exam is coming in another 15days and my big test is on october, as much as I want to update, I couldn't because my time of using the computer is limited, so I hope you guys would forgive the poor ol' me. Thanks!!

_**So that was the bad news, here's the good news**_

Well, many dear readers of mine really wanted a SEQUEL to

"Beauty and Hottie"

So I decided to make it, since I've already end it with Mikan and Natsume having twins, so might as well write about them too.

and before i forget, inside there will be Naoki and Naomi's lover. Teehee!

anyway, sorry for not updating.

I'm awfully sorry for it, hope you guys will still support me by reading my story. Thank you

Buh-Bye!! See ya in the next chapter!

(This message will be deleted when the next chapter is updated)


End file.
